


Am Hof der Nacht

by Meritites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritites/pseuds/Meritites
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Feyre während der Episode am Hof der Alpträume weniger Schuldgefühle in Bezug auf Tamlin verspürt hätte? Und wie hätte Rhysand in so einem Fall gehandelt? Die Szene im Thronsaal mit leicht anderem Ausgang.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 10





	1. Am Hof der Alpträume

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe die Romane von Sarah J. Maas, aber besonders ihre Reihe um „Das Reich der sieben Höfe“. Die Charaktere sind unglaublich und die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Rhysand und Feyre ist eine der schönsten, die ich je gelesen habe. Nach der heißen Episode am Hof der Nacht, dachte ich jedoch immer, dass die beiden sich das Leben wirklich unnötig schwer machen – hier ist also eine Variante, wie es auch hätte weitergehen können, wenn die beiden weniger Zweifel gehabt und dafür ehrlich miteinander geredet hätten, anstatt zu streiten. 
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt in der Mitte von Teil 2 : „Das Reich der sieben Höfe. Flammen und Finsternis“ – wer die Geschichte nicht kennt, sollte sie vorher unbedingt lesen, sonst fehlt der Zusammenhang.
> 
> Pro Forma sei gesagt: Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wird voraussichtlich aus sechs oder sieben Teilen bestehen, hier kommt das erste Kapitel aus Feyres Perspektive,  
> wenn es Euch gefällt, hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1: Am Hof der Alpträume

Feyre:

An Mors Seite durchquerte ich die Gänge und Hallen des Hofs der Nacht. Ich trug ein Kleid, das im Grunde nur aus zwei glänzenden Stoffbahnen bestand, die meine Brüste bedeckten, unter dem Nabel zusammenliefen und vorne und hinten bis zu den Knöcheln reichten. Ein filigraner goldener Gürtel hielt den Stoff an Ort und Stelle, aber trotzdem blieb sehr wenig der Fantasie überlassen. Mor hatte mir das Gesicht kunstvoll geschminkt und meine Haare teilweise geflochten und zu einer aufwendigen Frisur aufgesteckt, aus der einzelne braungoldene Locken wie zufällig herausfielen und mein Gesicht geheimnisvoll einrahmten. Meine Ohren mit den elegant zulaufenden Spitzen, das Merkmal der High Fae, waren für alle sichtbar und Im Haar trug ich ein kostbares Diadem, das wie Sternenlicht strahlte. Meine Anwesenheit und Aufmachung würden zahlreiche Fragen aufwerfen und genau das sollten sie auch.

Die Farben und Formen des Nachthofs strömten auf mich ein, dies war wahrlich das Werk von Göttern. Mit einem Mal verstand ich Rhysands abfällige Bemerkung über Amaranthas Versuch, ihr Reich Unter dem Berg seinem Hof anzugleichen. Dieses Reich war voll erhabener Schönheit, aber auch voller Tücke und Geheimnisse, wie auch seine Bewohner. Hier lebten also diejenigen seines Volkes, die sich vor Jahrtausenden für Grausamkeit und Bosheit entschieden hatten. Während Velaris den Künstlern und Träumern gehörte, war dies das Reich der Alpträume. Dies war der Hof, an dem Folter und Qualen an der Tagesordnung waren, wo ein falsches Wort grausame Bestrafung nach sich zog und wo die Angst regierte. Wenn sie nicht gewaltsam zu Tode kamen, waren Fae nahezu unsterblich. Viele der Bewohner mochten Jahrtausende alt sein. Sie hatten sich für dieses Leben entschieden. Oder sie waren hineingeboren worden, so wie Morrigan, die den Zwängen dieses Hofes entkommen war. Dies war der Hof, vor dem ich mich gefürchtet hatte und den Rhys mir anfangs nicht hatte zeigen wollen. „Ich pflege Berufliches und Privates voneinander zu trennen, wie ihr Menschen zu sagen pflegt“, hatte er mir bei meinem ersten Besuch im Mondsteinpalast gesagt. Ich war kein Mensch mehr, aber trotzdem hatte ich mich damals gefürchtet. Jetzt versetzte mich dieser Hof in Erstaunen, aber ich verstand Rhys nur zu gut. In seinem Palast aus Mondstein und in Velaris konnte er der sein, der er wollte. Hier musste er der gnadenlose Herrscher sein, zu dem er erzogen worden war. Mußte er das? Nach seiner pragmatischen Definition ja, denn der grausame Ruf des Hofs der Alpträume, schützte auch den Hof der Träume. Es hatte Jahrhunderte lang funktioniert und aus Rhysands Perspektive klang es mehr als logisch. Wobei ich mich fragte, wieviel Überwindung es ihn kostete. Oder fiel es ihm leicht, weil beide Seiten zu seinem Wesen gehörten? Seine Methoden waren zuweilen fragwürdig, doch er hatte mich immer beschützt. Und er hatte sich mir gegenüber geöffnet. Seine Arroganz schüchterte mich schon lange nicht mehr ein. Und ich wußte, dass er sich im Grunde freute, dass ich mich nicht davon beeindrucken ließ. Er war der High Lord, aber innerhalb seines Inneren Kreises begegnete er uns allen auf Augenhöhe. Etwas, was Tamlin nie verstanden hätte. Tamlin. Hätte mir jemand prophezeit, dass ich lieber Rhysands Geliebte am Hof der Alpträume spielte, als auch nur einen weiteren Tag mit Tamlin am Frühlingshof zu verbringen, ich hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber so war es.

Die Höflinge des Nachthofs starrten uns betont gelangweilt an, als wir den Thronsaal betraten. Ich fragte mich, welche von ihnen Unter dem Berg dabeigewesen waren und mich wiedererkannten. Meine Rolle, die ich dort Abend für Abend an Rhysands Seite gespielt hatte, dürfte sich indes herumgesprochen haben. Der Truchseß kam auf uns zu und maß Morrigan und mich mit kaltem Blick, dies war also Keir, Mors grausamer Vater. Ich schäumte noch immer vor Wut, wenn ich daran dachte, was er ihr einst angetan hatte. Doch Morrigan lächelte ihn nur kalt und herablassend an. Für sie war das Ereignis Jahrhunderte her und sie hatte Rhysands Erlaubnis, Keir jederzeit töten zu dürfen. Vielleicht war dies die bessere und befriedigerende Rache. Mit königlicher Anmut betrat Morrigan das Thronpodest, um das Erscheinen des High Lords anzukündigen. Rhysand war hier der Herr über Leben und Tod und Morrigan seine Stellvertreterin. Keir lebte nur dank ihrer Gnade. 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Azriel und Cassian durch die großen Tore traten und ihre Stellungen bezogen. Ich erkannte meine Freunde kaum wieder, dies hier waren der eiskalte Meisterspion und der gefürchtete General des Nachthofs. Bedrohlich und unnahbar erschienen sie mir auf einmal in ihren schwarzen Rüstungen. Die leuchtenden Syphone und die blitzenden Klauen an den mächtigen Flügeln kündeten von ihrer tödlichen Macht. 

Und plötzlich erbebte der ganze Berg unter der Macht des High Lords. Rhysand selbst durchschritt die Tore und eine tödliche Stille legte sich über den Saal. Nur seine Schritte waren zu hören und die Wellen seiner Macht, die mit ungedämpfter Intensität von ihm abstrahlten und in meinen Ohren pulsierten. 

Rhysand, High Lord des Hofs der Nacht, Herr der Träume und Alpträume, hatte sein Königreich betreten. Der Stoff seines Mantels bestand aus glänzender Schwärze, auf der ornamentale Stickereien silbern aufblitzten. In seinen nachtschwarzen Haaren leuchtete ein filigraner Stirnreif, die Krone des Nachthofs. Sie schien aus reinem Sternenlicht zu bestehen. Ansonsten war seine Kleidung elegant, aber schlicht, keine Flügel, keine Waffen. Er bedurfte solch äußerer Zeichen nicht. Seine edlen Züge wirkten gelassen, der sinnliche Mund war zu einem arroganten Lächeln verzogen und in seinen violetten Augen leuchtete das Sternenlicht. Er ließ sie durch den Saal schweifen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ruhte sein Blick auf mir. 

Das Pulsieren seiner entfesselten Magie war atemberaubend. Seine Macht und Schönheit durchströmten den Thronsaal, das Reich, die Welt. Ich war wie geblendet von seinem Anblick und konnte mich ihm nicht entziehen, sank auf die Knie, wie der gesamte Hofstaat und verneigte mich vor seiner Majestät.

„Soso, sieht so aus, als wärt ihr ausnahmsweise einmal alle pünktlich.“ Den Blick auf den polierten Ebenholzboden gerichtet, hörte ich seine, in spöttischem Ton an den Hof gerichteten, Worte. 

Ich erblickte mein eigenes schönes und unnahbares Spiegelbild auf dem Boden, als ich seine Schritte auf mich zukommen hörte. Er hatte mich vorgewarnt, ich wußte dass das Kommende nur eine Show war, ein vorher abgesprochenes Schauspiel. Aber hier, so auf den Knien vor ihm, wirkte alles so echt und bedrohlich, doch ich empfand keine Angst, sondern nur Aufregung und fast so etwas wie…Vorfreude. Seine Stiefel kamen in mein Blickfeld und unmittelbar darauf spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Kinn, die mein Gesicht mit festem Griff hob. In seinen violetten Augen glänzten Sterne, als er mich vor aller Augen zwang, ihn anzusehen, die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen: „Willkommen an meinem Hof, Feyre Fluchbrecher.“

Der Blick des High Lords glitt einen Augenblick lang über meine Gestalt, musterte meinen, durch das schwarzglitzernde Kleid kaum verhüllten, Körper, meine mit Kajal schwarz umrandeten Augen und verweilte einen Augenblick auf meinen leicht geöffneten, weinroten Lippen. Etwas Dunkles lag in seinem Blick, als er mich musterte und ich konnte nicht entscheiden, ob seine Reaktion gespielt war. Er befahl mir, ihm zu folgen, bevor er sich mit der ihm eigenen Grazie abwendete und die Stufen zu seinem Thron emporschritt. Rhysand nahm auf seinem Thron Platz und blickte mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Der dunkle Stein und die zahlreichen mythologischen Verzierungen schienen sich an ihn zu schmiegen und die Dunstschleier aus Nacht und Sternen, die ihn umströmten, gaben ihm die Aura eines dunklen Gottes, was er im Angesicht seiner Untertanen ja auch war. Und hätte ich ihn nicht so gut gekannt, so wäre auch ich vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt, so aber zog er mich einfach nur magisch an. Langsam stieg ich die Stufen zu ihm empor, bis ich unmittelbar vor dem Thron stand. Doch bevor ich mich versah, umfasste er meine Hüften und zog mich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. Instinktiv schmiegte ich mich sofort an ihn.

Er umfasste mit einer Hand meine Taille und strich mit der anderen Hand über meinen Oberschenkel. Dann spürte ich seinen Atem an meiner Ohrmuschel, während alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet waren und Rhysands Stimme durch die Stille des Raums hallte: „Lass es dir nur nicht zu Kopf steigen.“

„Was denn?“, fragte ich mit klopfendem Herzen und gab meiner Stimme dabei einen dunklen und sinnlichen Klang.

„Dass jeder hier anwesende Mann gerade überlegt, was er dafür geben würde, um von diesem hübschen roten Mund zu kosten.“

Ich spürte einen wohligen Schauer, blickte auf den versammelten Hofstaat, die immer noch kniende Menge und lächelte. Rhysands Worte erfüllten mich mit einer seltsamen Euphorie und Heiterkeit. Ich wußte, dass sich all diese Männer tatsächlich gerade genau das vorstellten, auch wenn sie es zuvor vielleicht nicht getan hatten.

Besitzergreifend legte sich Rhysands Hand erneut auf meinen Schenkel, eine Mahnung an jeden, dass ich ihm gehörte. Und ich genoss es. Er zog mich noch näher an sich und ich spürte das Vibrieren seiner Stimme an meinem Ohr, als er der Menge schließlich erlaubte, sich zu erheben. 

Jetzt erst wagten sie sich zu bewegen, unter dem Thronpodest kam Bewegung in die Menge. Musik setzte ein und die Höflinge verteilten sich, tanzten in Paaren und fanden sich zu Grüppchen zusammen. Doch egal, was sie taten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb auf den Thron gerichtet.

„Keir“ befahl Rhys seinen Truchsess zu sich, der sich sogleich den Stufen des Throns näherte und verbeugte. „Berichte“ forderte Rhysand ihn auf und entließ gleichzeitig Mor, Cassian und Azriel, die sich nun auch unter die Menge mischten. Azriel war kurz darauf in den Schatten verschwunden, um den geheimen Auftrag zu erfüllen und die Kugel aus Keir Gemächern zu stehlen. Doch dies fiel Keir nicht auf, dessen kaltes Gesicht auf den Thron gerichtet blieb. 

„Ich entbiete Euch meine Grüße Mylord und auch Eurem…Gast“

Rhysand drehte mich leicht auf seinem Schoß, so dass er mich von der Seite mustern konnte, ein amüsiertes Funkeln tanzte in seinen violetten Augen. „Sie ist reizend, nicht wahr?“

„In der Tat.“ Keir senkte den Blick. „Es gibt nicht viel zu berichten Mylord. Alles war ruhig seit Eurem letzten Besuch“  
„Niemanden, den ich bestrafen könnte?“ Er klang wie eine Katze, die mit einer Maus spielen wollte.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Mylord. Es sei denn, Ihr wünscht, dass ich jemanden auswähle.“

„Wie schade“ Rhys schnalzte mit der Zunge und bedachte mich mit einem trägen Blick, bevor er sich zu mir beugte und ich seine Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen spürte. Er knabberte gekonnt an dem zarten Fleisch und ich hätte fest vor Entzücken gestöhnt.

Vielleicht sollte ich dass nicht tun, aber ich schmiegte mich noch näher an ihn, atmete seinen Duft nach Zitrone und Meer tief in meine Lungen und genoss die streichelnden Berührungen seiner Hand, die sinnlich meinen Oberschenkel hinaufwandere.

Besitzergreifend und verführerisch zugleich. Hitze bereitete sich in mir aus und wurde noch durch den betörenden Rhythmus der Musik angefacht. Das ist nur ein Schauspiel! Ermahnte ich mich. Und warum fühlt es sich dann so gut an? fragte eine leise Stimme in mir. Vielleicht, weil ich mir das schon lange gewünscht hatte und diese Situation die perfekte Gelegenheit bot es zu tun? Völlig Unverbindlich. Ich brachte meine Gedanken zum Schweigen und konzentrierte mich auf das Gefühl, dass seine Nähe in mir auslöste. Und etwas in mir gab nach, öffnete sich ihm, verlangte nach mehr. ich wußte, dass er es spürte, denn seine Finger auf meinem Bein hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne.

Ich versuchte meine Miene neutral zu halten, als ich den Kopf leicht drehte, um Rhys anzusehen. Sein Blick ruhte gelangweilt auf Kier, der die ganze Zeit von irgendwelchen Bündnissen, Blutfehden und Vermählungen am Nachthof berichtete.

-Rhys? fragte ich ihn in Gedanken und steckte meinen Geist nach seinem aus. Sein Schutzschild, für andere eine unüberwindliche Mauer aus Adamant, ließ mich sofort ein.

-Ist alles in Ordnung? hörte ich seine vertraute Gedankenstimme.

-ja, alles Bestens, versicherte ich ihm.

Rhysands Finger nahmen ihre streichelnden Bewegungen auf meinem Oberschenkel wieder auf, nur, dass der Druck jetzt fester und die Berührungen energischer wurden. Bei jeder Liebkosung glitt seine Hand ein bisschen höher.

Keir redete indes ununterbrochen weiter, und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu starren. Er berichtete von irgendwelchen Leuten, die ich nicht kannte und den Kosten der Hofhaltung, was Rhys mit einem gelegentlichen gelangweilten Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war indes auf mich gerichtet, 

\- Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich fast behaupten, dass du das hier genießt, Feyre Darling.

\- Furchterregender als die Weberin ist dein Hof hier auch nicht.

\- Gut zu wissen. Aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht von meinem Hof gesprochen, raunte seine Gedankenstimme mir zu, während seine Lippen meinen Hals liebkosten. Eine Hitzewelle durchlief meinen Körper und meine Wangen wurden heiß. Über unsere Verbindung spürte ich Entzücken und Belustigung.

Keir hatte seinen Bericht beendet und Rhys sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Ja?“

„Wir haben Gerüchte gehört Mylord, wollten sie aber nicht so recht glauben.“ Sein Blick war jetzt offen auf mich gerichtet, wanderte von meinen Brüsten, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten, zu meinen Beinen, die sich unter Rhysands streichelnder Hand leicht gespreizt hatten. „Aber es scheint wirklich wahr zu sein. Tamlins Gespielin hat einen neuen Herrn.“

„Du solltest sehen, wie ich sie zum Betteln bringe“, murmelte Rhys. Seine Nase strich dabei verführerisch über meinen Nacken.

„Ich vermute, Ihr habt sie hergebracht, um eine Botschaft zu übermitteln?“

„Alles was ich tue, übermittelt eine Botschaft.“

„Natürlich. Und es gibt sicher auch einen Grund, warum sie außer einer Krone nur Spinnweben am Leib hat.“ 

Rhysands Hand erstarrte und ich spürte eine Welle des Zorns, der von ihm ausging und sich mit meiner Wut mischte. Ich fixierte Keir mit eiskaltem Blick. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich an die Leine legen!“ ergriff ich das Wort.

Rhysand lachte leise und seine Hand strich spielerisch über meine Taille: „Sie spielt so gern“, und mit einem kalten Blick befahl er Keir: „Hol ihr Wein.“

Der Truchsess verkrampfte sich ob dieser Degradierung, gehorchte aber sofort, während Rhys einen leichten Kuss auf meinen Hals hauchte.

\- Gut gemacht.

\- Allmählich verstehe ich Deine Rolle besser. Arroganz gegenüber den richtigen Leuten kann durchaus Spaß machen.

\- Mache ich dir keine Angst?

\- Du bist ein guter Mann Rhys. Du bist mein Freund, Deine Maske macht mir keine Angst, ich weiß. wer sich dahinter verbirgt. 

Ich sagte dies in Gedanken mit einer Zärtlichkeit und Überzeugung, die mich selbst überraschte. Und im selben Augenblick erkannte ich, dass es die reine Wahrheit war. Sein intensiver Blick nahm mich gefangen. Langsam beugte er sich vor und hauchte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Das war seine Antwort – und mein Untergang. Ich schmiegte mich noch dichter an ihn, blendete die neugierigen Blicke des Hofes aus, die Augen der tanzenden Menge, und hörte nur noch die süße Melodie des Liedes, die durch mein Blut rauschte. Ich spreizte die Beine ein wenig mehr und liebkoste mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals.

\- Warum hast du aufgehört? lockte ich ihn.

\- Soll ich denn weitermachen, Feyre Darling?

\- Wir müssen doch überzeugend sein, oder?

Ein leichtes Knurren war die Antwort und der Griff seiner Hände um meinen Körper verstärkte sich. Seine Finger streichelten meine Rippen im Takt der Musik und kamen dabei meinen Brüsten immer näher. Und plötzlich blendete ich alles außer ihm aus, ich erwiderte Rhysands lodernden Blick, mit derselben Wildheit und begann mich auf seinem Schoß langsam zu bewegen. Ich betete jede Stelle an, an der unsere Körper sich berührten. Ich wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Meine Hand strich langsam über seinen Schenkel, ich spürte die Kraft und Stärke des Kriegers darin, fühlte die Macht des High Lords, die mich langsam aber sicher in einen wilden Rausch versetzte und brennen ließ. Sein Daumen berührte fast die Unterseite meiner Brüste und ich wünschte so sehr, er würde höher wandern. Ich brannte und mir war, als würde ich gleich Feuer fangen.

\- Immer langsam, hörte ich seine belustigte Stimme, wenn du jetzt in Flammen aufgehst, bekommt der arme Keir einen Anfall. Und du ruinierst die ganze Party.

Und er hatte Recht, ein Ausbruch meiner Kräfte würde jedem verraten, dass ich keine gewöhnliche High Fae war. Das Gerücht würde sich verbreiten und bald würde ganz Prythian davon wissen. Doch während ich noch versuchte, die Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten, reizte Rhys mich noch mehr. Er drehte die Hüften und rieb sich dabei mit leichtem Druck an mir. Und ich vergaß alles und stöhnte leise an seinem Hals. Mein Körper schrie auf vor lauter Glück, ich war so einsam gewesen, hatte fast vergessen, wie es war, gehalten zu werden, mich begehrt und lebendig zu fühlen. Seine Hand an meiner Taille glitt über meinen Schoß und hakte sich in den Gürtel ein. Ich wimmerte leise.

\- Was möchtest Du Feyre? Seine Stimme klang selbst in Gedanken sinnlich und lasziv.

\- Mehr, ich möchte mehr, antwortete ich ihm absolut ehrlich.

\- Hm, ich fürchte Kier möchte auch mehr sehen, klang jetzt ein Hauch von Bedauern mit.

Und bei diesem Hinweis wanderte mein Blick zu dem Truchsess, der inzwischen mit meinem Weinkelch an der Wand stand und uns ungeniert beobachtete, unsicher ob er es wagen sollte, uns zu unterbrechen. Wieder spürte ich Rhysands Lippen an meinem Hals und dann leckte er mit seiner Zungenspitze über meinen Nacken. Ich keuchte und bog den Rücken durch. 

\- Ich glaube, er ist dermaßen angeekelt, dass er mir die Kugel freiwillig überlassen würde, nur um uns loszuwerden, hörte ich Rhysands amüsierte Stimme in meinem Geist, während seine andere Hand wieder tiefer wanderte und gefährlich hoch auf meinem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam.

\- Wir liefern eine gute Show ab, presste ich hervor, meine Stimme klang selbst in Gedanken so wollüstig, dass ich sie kaum wiedererkannte.

Seine Hand hatte das Ende meines Schenkels erreicht und wanderte nun auf die Innenseite. Ich hatte nur diesen Hauch von einem Kleid an, wenn er seine Hand noch weiter wandern ließ, dann würde er spüren dass ich…Ich veränderte meine Position auf seinem Schoß, wollte seine Hand ablenken von dieser verräterischen Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich drängte mich weiter an ihn und…und spürte plötzlich seine ganze Härte an meinem Rücken.

Mein Kopf wurde leer und ein Gefühl von unbändiger Macht durchströmte mich, während ich mich gegen ihn bewegte und mich an dieser beeindruckenden Härte rieb. Rhysand stieß ein leises raues Lachen aus. 

Keir glotzte und glotzte und glotzte, bis Rhys ihn fortschickte. Seine Hand schlang sich besitzergreifend um meine Taille, presste mich noch näher an ihn und zwang mich stillzuhalten.

\- Feyre Darling, weißt du eigentlich, was du da gerade tust? klang seine rauhe Stimme halb belustigt, halb gequält.- Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich ich dich hier auf dem Thron vögele, oder?

\- So sehr bringe ich dich also aus der Fassung? Ich fing seinen glühenden Blick ein und leckte mit meiner Zunge über seinen Hals, sein Geschmack war so köstlich, dass ich beinahe die Besinnung verlor.

Rhys maß mich mit seinem lodernden Blick und ich neigte den Kopf und gewährte ihm Zugang zu meinem Nacken. Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals und meine Wirbelsäule. Und in diesem Moment legte sich seine Hand wieder auf meinen Schenkel und glitt höher. Ich erstarrte, denn mir war bewußt, dass er die Feuchtigkeit bemerkt haben mußte.

\- so sehr bringe ich DICH also aus der Fassung, Feyre Darling? Du bist mehr als bereit für mich, das weißt du oder?

\- Das beruht doch offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das ist eine normale körperliche Reaktion angesichts der Rolle, die wir hier spielen.

\- Willst du, dass wir es dabei belassen? Ich merkte, dass er zögerte, seine Bewegung erstarrte und er schob mich ein Stück von sich weg. Eiskalte Kontrolle legte sich über seinen Geist, die er beherrschte wie kein anderer. Die plötzliche Kälte, die von ihm ausstrahlte tat mir fast körperlich weh nach der Hitze, die wir geteilt hatten.

\- Nein, so meinte ich das nicht, bitte hör nicht auf!

Rhysands Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Seine violetten Augen brannten sich bis in mein Innerstes, doch sein schönes Gesicht blieb unbewegt.

\- Ich würde mit Vergnügen weitermachen Feyre, doch wir haben Zuschauer. Also wenn Du später immer noch willst, dass wir das hier fortführen, dann klären wir das unter vier Augen.

Und ich wollte es, so sehr, dass ich zitterte – und gleichzeitig stürzten Scham und Verzweiflung auf mich ein. Wir waren dabei eine Grenze zu überschreiten – hatten sie eigentlich schon überschritten – aber Rhys ließ mir die Wahl, wieder davor zurückzutreten. Das ganze als das Spiel abzutun, als das es geplant war. Auch wenn wir beide wussten, dass es schon lange kein Spiel mehr war. 

Meine Zweifel und mein Verlangen spiegelten sich nur in Rhysands Augen wider, nach außen blieb seine Miene beherrscht. Doch was immer er in mir sah, machte es ihm unmöglich den Blick von mir zu lösen - von meinen Augen und meinen Lippen. Die Spannung zwischen uns lud sich binnen Sekunden wieder explosionsartig auf. Ich spürte den inneren Kampf, den er mit sich selbst ausfocht und den Moment, in dem er schließlich nachgab. Rhysands Hand fuhr in mein Haar und seine Lippen nahmen mich in Besitz. Ich gab mich ihm augenblicklich hin, öffnete den Mund und seine Zunge spielte mit meiner, erzeugte brennende Leidenschaft, die durch meinen Körper fuhr und mich verbrannte. Ich spürte seine Lust und seine Macht in mir. Wie die Töne eines uralten Liedes fanden unsere Seelen zueinander und was ich fühlte, war reine Ekstase. Wie von selbst fuhren meine Hände in sein Haar und er zog mich noch näher an sich. Mein Geist lag offen vor ihm, doch in diesem Moment hatten wir beide keine Worte. Doch dann merkte ich, wie sein Geist wieder klar wurde und wie er auch mich wortlos dazu ermahnte. 

Sein Schild war die ganze Zeit wie Adamant und hatte auch mich beschützt, während ich mich einen Augenblick in Rhys‘ Umarmung verloren hatte. Hastig verstärkte ich meine mentale Barriere und spürte sein Lächeln am Rande meines Bewusstseins.  
Demonstrativ gelassen lehnte Rhysand sich zurück und lächelte Keir kalt an, die Maske des High Lords, keinen Augenblick vergessend. Als ob auch dieser Kuss nichts anderes als eine Zurschaustellung seiner Macht über mich gewesen wäre. Doch die Gefühle, die über unser unsichtbares Band auf mich einstürmten erzählten mir eine ganz andere Geschichte.  
Am Rande meines Blickfelds bemerkte ich Azriel, der in den Saal zurückgekehrt war, offenbar erfolgreich.

\- Feyre, geh jetzt. Wir reden später.

Mir meiner Rolle wieder bewusst werdend, glitt ich von seinem Schoß, erhob ich mich anmutig und verneigte mich einmal demonstrativ vor dem Thron. Dann gesellte ich mich zu Mor und Cassian. Ich hatte die beiden fast erreicht, als Keir mir in den Weg trat und mir kaum vernehmlich zu zischte: „Du kriegst noch, was du verdienst, du Hure!“

Ich hörte die Worte und war im selben Moment zu schockiert, um zu reagieren, doch das mußte ich auch nicht, denn die Wut und Macht des High Lords brandete durch den Saal und hüllte ihn in Dunkelheit. 

Als es wieder hell wurde und die entsetzten Schreie der Menge verklangen, lag Keir am Boden vor dem Thron und Rhysand lehnte sich betont gelassen, aber mit kalter Wut auf dem schönen Gesicht zurück und fixierte ihn gleichgültig.

„Entschuldige dich“, sagte Rhys mit leiser Stimme in die gähnende Stille des Festsaales. Niemand wagte, sich zu rühren aus Angst vor dem bodenlosen Zorn in den so gefährlich sanft gesprochenen Worten.

Und in den folgenden Minuten wurde ich Zeuge davon, was es bedeutete, den High Lord des Hofs der Nacht zu verärgern. Als man den ohnmächtigen Keir aus dem Saal trug, fragte ich mich, warum ich selbst keinerlei Angst verspürte. Die ganze Situation – die Folter, die Schreie, die gebrochenen Knochen, die Kaltblütigkeit und Grausamkeit dahinter - hätte mich an Unter dem Berg erinnern können, aber dem war seltsamerweise nicht so. Ich hatte keinen Augenblick Angst vor Rhysands Zorn, so seltsam das auch klang. Ich wußte einfach mit glasklarer Sicherheit, dass er alles tun würde, um seine Freunde zu schützen, dass er dies auch Unter dem Berg immer wieder getan hatte, auch wenn er nach außen hin seine Rolle gespielt hatte. Aber anders als Tamlin ließ er mir trotzdem meine Freiheit – das hatte er erst heute wieder gezeigt, als er mir zugestanden hatte bei der Suche mitzumachen, statt mich wegzusperren und einzuschließen.

Was mir zu denken gab war eher die Tatsache, dass ich KEINE Angst spürte, sondern Verlangen. Ja, so unglaublich sich das anhörte, das Verlangen nach ihm war nicht weniger geworden und obwohl in meinem Geist die Worte „Verräterin“ nachklangen und sich mit Keirs geflüstertem „Hure“ mischten, hatte ich eher ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil mich das inzwischen so wenig tangierte. Sollten sie mich doch für eine Hure halten! Wenn Rhys und Mor damit leben konnten nach außen hin eine Rolle zu spielen, dann konnte ich das auch.

Ich wollte endlich wieder fühlen, leben. Als Rhysand mich geküsst hatte, war es wie nach Hause kommen gewesen. Nach Hause – hatte ich jemals zuvor gewußt, was das bedeutete, wie sich das anfühlte? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Wie war es bei Tamlin gewesen, bevor alles passiert war? TAMLIN. Ich hatte ihn geliebt, ich hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben, ich war für ihn gestorben – und er? Er liebte mich, aber ließ mich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern. Nein, er liebte nicht mich, sondern, das Bild, das er sich von mir gemacht hatte. Und ich hatte so sehr versucht, diesem Bild zu entsprechen, dass ich mich für ihn fast zum zweiten Mal aufgeopfert hatte. Ich liebte ihn trotzdem, es tat weh, aber ich hatte mich ebenso in ihm getäuscht, wie er sich in mir. Ein Teil von mir wollte sein Verhalten entschuldigen, die kleinen Schritte sehen, die er auf mich zugemacht hatte, aber ein anderer brüllte mich an, dass es genug war, dass ich es leid war, sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, dass ich jetzt endlich einmal an mich denken sollte, musste, wollte – und so glitt mein Blick wieder zu dem Herrscher dieses Reiches, zu Rhysand, der in seiner Schönheit und Majestät diesen Hof und den Thron erfüllte – und der zum Mittelpunkt meiner Welt geworden war. Und ein sehr egoistischer Gedanke nahm in mir Gestalt an, dass ich noch nie so eine Anziehungskraft erlebt hatte, nie einen Mann so begehrt hatte und dass ich mir dieses Gefühl nicht länger verbieten wollte – wenn er mich denn wollte.

…

Nach der Audienz hatte Rhysand den Wind für uns geteilt und mich an das Ufer eines kleinen Sees gebracht. Und hier standen wir nun in einigem Abstand voneinander unter dem Licht des Mondes und blickten auf das stille dunkle Wasser hinab.

Schließlich sagte Rhys mit rauer Stimme: “Es tut mir leid.“

Ich blinzelte. „Was denn, um Himmels willen?“

„Ich bin zu weit gegangen Feyre. Das war nicht geplant“

„Sprichst Du jetzt von der Zeit, die ich auf Deinem Schoß verbracht habe oder von der Episode danach?“ fragte ich, um die Situation aufzulockern.

Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln: “Wirklich Feyre Darling, ich hatte nicht vor diese Situation auszunutzen, aber Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht.“

ICH machte es ihm nicht leicht, ausgerechnet ich? Rhysand war der Meister der Manipulation und Täuschung, der geborene Verführer – und doch, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte er recht. Es hatte hunderte Momente gegeben, in denen er mich hätte weitertreiben können – er hatte mich gereizt, herausgefordert und schamlos mit mir geflirtet, doch er hatte immer die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen uns respektiert. Bis heute.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war – auch ich hatte ihn herausgefordert, hatte gewollt, dass er seine Gefühle endlich zeigte. Da waren wir nun. 

„Du hast mich zu nichts gezwungen Rhys, ich habe freiwillig mitgespielt!“, versuchte ich die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ja, aber ist es wirklich noch ein Spiel?“

Da war sie wieder, die unsichtbare Grenze. Wenn ich jetzt zurückruderte, würde er es akzeptieren, das wußte ich mit vollkommener Sicherheit. Und diese Sicherheit gab mir den Mut meine Gefühle zuzulassen. Ich schluckte schwer und sah ihn an, blickte in diese violetten unglaublichen Augen.

„Rhys, das auf dem Thron hat sich für mich echt angefühlt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das einfach wieder vergessen kann…ich…was wäre Dir denn lieber?“

Rhysand sah mich abwägend an und antwortete dann sehr ernst: „Feyre, ich an Deiner Stelle würde mir wirklich sehr genau überlegen, ob Du diese Entscheidung wirklich mir überlassen willst. Ich kann dich nur warnen, überleg es dir sehr genau.“

„Willst Du mir Angst machen? Ich dachte darüber wären wir hinaus?“

„Sind wir das? Ich bin der High Lord der Nacht, der dunkle Prinz, ein Dämon, ein Alptraum – du hast gesehen, wie jeder meiner Untertanen vor mir zittert. Außerhalb von Valaris bin ich gefürchtet und verhasst. Du solltest dir sehr genau überlegen, auf wen du dich da einläßt!“

„Als ich Hilfe brauchte, warst du für mich da – nicht Tamlin, nicht Ianthe und auch nicht Lucien – du Rhysand! Ich habe es anfangs nicht sehen wollen aber es ist wohl so, du hast mir geholfen mit meiner eigenen Dunkelheit zu leben. Und jetzt will ich leben – ich will wieder leben Rhys.“

Und bevor mich mein Mut wieder verließ, ging ich die drei Schritte auf ihn zu, die uns trennten und legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf seine Wange.

Einen Moment blieb er starr, dann ergriff er sanft meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Doch noch immer zögerte er und auf einmal bekam ich Angst, dass er mich zurückweisen würde.

„Wovor hast du Angst Rhys? Davor, dass es nicht zwischen uns klappt und du mir schon wieder das Herz brichst…oder bist du noch nicht bereit, nachdem was du…?“ fragte ich zögernd.

„Nein das ist es nicht… Ich habe Angst davor, dass du noch nicht bereit bist, eine neue Verbindung einzugehen und davonläufst, sobald du verstehst… was hier gerade passiert.“

Ich sah ihn fragend an „Woher willst du wissen, was daraus wird. Können wir es nicht einfach auf uns zukommen lassen?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte gequält auf. Dann fuhr seine Hand in meine Haare und er sah mir tief in die Augen. Unsere Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe und er studierte jede meiner Regungen.

„Was würdest Du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?“

„Dasselbe wie vorhin.“

„Und wenn ich dich in meinem Bett haben will?

Meine Wangen brannten, aber ich hielt seinem Blick stand: „Dann würde ich es darauf ankommen lassen.“

Seine Hand streichelte sanft über meine Wange „Oh Feyre Darling, in jedem anderem Fall, würde ich nichts lieber tun. Aber es wäre mehr als unfair dir gegenüber. Wenn wir jetzt weitermachen, wird es kein Zurück mehr geben. Und ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen, bevor Du die ganze Wahrheit kennst.“

Ich schluckte: „Die ganze Wahrheit?“

„Ja, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir bisher nicht gesagt habe. Aber bitte glaube mir: Ich habe es nicht verschwiegen, weil ich irgendein Spiel mit dir spiele. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte dich nie zwingen, sondern ich wollte dass du frei bist und frei in deinen Entscheidungen.“

„Hat es etwas mit deinen Gefühlen für mich zu tun und…und mit dieser Verbindung zwischen uns?“

Er schloss kurz die Augen und fixierte mich dann wieder mit seinem Blick: „Das kann man wohl sagen.“

„Was ist damals bei diesem Handel zwischen uns passiert?“ traute ich mich die Frage zu stellen, die mich schon so lange beschäftigte.

„Bei diesem Handel ist gar nichts passiert, außer dass ich dich geheilt und dir ein hübsches Tattoo verpasst habe – das ist es ja!“

„Aber…“

„Feyre, diese Verbindung zwischen uns war von Anfang an da. Ich habe dich damals an Calanmai nicht zufällig vor den drei Fae gerettet. Ich war dort, weil ich von dir geträumt und dich gesucht hatte.“

Die Erinnerung kam in mir hoch: Calanmai am Frühlingshof, bevor ich mit Tamlin zusammen war, die Trommeln, die mich unwiderstehlich zu den Feuern gerufen hatten…“ aber das hieße…“

„Feyre, wir hatten von Anfang an eine Verbindung. Ich habe Dich in meinen Träumen gesehen. Deine Hand wie sie Blumen auf einen Tisch malte. Deine Alpträume als du in Prythian warst und schließlich die Feuer von Calanmai. Ich bin in dieser Nacht an den Frühlingshof gekommen, weil ich die Frau aus meinen Träumen sehen wollte. Die Frau aus diesen Träumen, die mir an dem schrecklichen Ort, an dem ich mich befand, eine Art Trost und Hoffnungsschimmer geworden waren. Die Frau, die mir schon damals unendlich viel bedeutete, obwohl ich sie nur in meinen Träumen gesehen hatte.“

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, denn das ließ all seine damaligen Handlungen in einem völlig anderen Licht erscheinen. Er hatte sich um mich gesorgt – von Anfang an.  
„Warum hast Du nie etwas gesagt.“ fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich war Tamlins Feind, schon vergessen. Und hätte Amarantha auch nur die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, was du mir bedeutest, sie hätte Dir unaussprechlich grausame Dinge angetan. Ich musste meine Rolle spielen und dir dabei heimlich helfen, so gut es eben ging, aber so, dass es nach außen wie ein grausames Spiel aussah und keinen Argwohn erweckte.“

„Was bedeuten diese Träume?“ frage ich mit zitternder Stimme, nicht sicher ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

„Feyre du – du bist meine Seelengefährtin“

Ich blinzelte, versuchte Sinn in die Worte zu bekommen. „Was…?

Er sah mich mit einem so intensiven Blick an, dass seine Gefühle mich plötzlich überfluteten. Oder sah ich wieder durch seine Augen? Panik, es war reine Angst in seinem Blick.

„Wir sind Seelengefährten, Feyre“ flüsterte er.

„Das kann nicht sein…wie, woher willst du das wissen?“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Augenblick auf dem Balkon, nach Deiner Verwandlung?“  
Und bei seinen Worten sah ich wieder das Erschrecken auf seinem Gesicht und wie er dann ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war.  
„in dem Moment habe ich das Band gefühlt und zwar so stark, dass es mich alle Kraft gekostet hat, dich nicht auf der Stelle mit mir zu nehmen.“

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?“ flüsterte ich.

Er sah mich fassungslos an: „Aber sicher doch. Als ob du freiwillig mit mir gekommen wärest. So wie bei deiner Hochzeit.“

„Du wußtest es die ganze Zeit und hast trotzdem zugesehen, wie ich Tamlin fast geheiratet hätte?“ fragte ich ungläubig. 

„Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist.“ sagte er leise und in diesen Worten war so viel Ehrlichkeit und Bitternis, dass ich strauchele. Was war das? Waren plötzlich alle wahnsinnig geworden? Ich wußte gerade nicht, was ich denken sollte. Gefährtin, Seelengefährtin. Rhysands Seelengefährtin versuchte ein Teil von mir zu begreifen. Ich wollte, dass du glücklich bist. 

Das war alles zu viel, mir wurde schwindelig. Ich rieb mir die Schläfen und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Als der Taumel nachließ, sah ich seinen besorgten Blick, aber er kam mir nicht näher, gab mir Raum und dafür war ich ihm gerade unglaublich dankbar. Ich versuchte mich zu fassen.

„Was, was machen wir jetzt?“

„Nichts, wenn du willst.“ entgegnete er ruhig. 

„Aber…“

„Nein Feyre, es bleibt alles wie es ist, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Du hast mich geküsst…“

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich bin zu weit gegangen, es tut mir leid.“

„Nein…es, es muss dir nicht leid tun, es…war sehr schön.“

Rhys Blick blieb abwartend und vorsichtig, voller Furcht, dass ich weglaufen oder ihn von mir stoßen würde und bei diesem Gedanken wurde ich fast hysterisch. Der mächtigste Mann von Prythian hatte Angst vor meiner Reaktion, weil…ja weil ich seine Seelengefährtin war. Und die Wahrheit und Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Aussage rastete auf einmal irgendwo in mir ein. Die Grenzen der Welt verschoben sich und wurden wieder klar. Ich blickte Rhys an. Ein Schritt, noch einer und plötzlich war ich in seinen Armen, umarmte ihn heftig und fühle seine starken Arme um mich, die mich trösteten, hielten, während ich hemmungslos schluchzte und mich an ihn klammerte.

Er hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt, aber tat nicht mehr, als mich im Arm zu halten und mir Trost zu spenden, seine Nähe war Balsam für mich. Und langsam konnte ich wieder atmen.

„Können wir – kannst Du mich nach Hause bringen? Ich, ich muss darüber nachdenken.“


	2. Am Hof der Träume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entgegen meiner anfänglichen Vorstellung entwickelt sich diese Geschichte gerade zu einem Mehrteiler. Ich bin selbst überrascht, aber schreibe fleißig weiter. Das zweite Kapitel ist relativ kurz und eher was zum Schmunzeln und Entspannen. Genießt es, denn das nächste Kapitel beschäftigt sich mit Rhysands Erinnerungen und wird heftig.
> 
> Pro Forma sei gesagt: Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 2: Am Hof der Träume

Rhysand:

Als ich den Wind teilte, um mit Feyre ins Stadthaus zu gelangen, konnte ich mein Glück noch immer nicht fassen. Sie war hier in meinen Armen, ich hatte es ihr gesagt und sie war nicht schreiend davongelaufen. Und auch jetzt löste sie sich nur langsam, wie zögernd aus meiner Umarmung. „Nach Hause“ hatte sie gesagt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Versehen gewesen war, oder ob sie Velaris inzwischen wirklich als ihr Zuhause ansah.

Feyre war zur Theke gelaufen und hatte inzwischen ein Glas Wein in der Hand, dass sie fast in einem Zug leerte. Ich verbiss mir ein Lachen und hob nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Mor drückte mir ebenfalls ein Glas Wein in die Hand und ich ließ mich auf einem der beiden gemütlichen Sofas nieder und taxierte weiter Feyre, die inzwischen mit Azriel ein Gespräch angefangen hatte. Er drehte sich zu mir und präsentierte dann lächelnd den Veritas, den er Keir entwendet hatte. Ja mit dieser Idee hatte alles angefangen, wieder einmal war einer meiner Pläne anders ausgegangen, als vermutet.  
„Auf den Hof der Träume und unsere Träume, die wahrwerden“ brachte ich den Trinkspruch und alles stimmten ein und stießen an.  
Mein Blick glitt wieder zu Feyre und sie errötete heftig. Wunderschön. Ich schmunzelte und drehte mich dann zu Cassian, der mir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte: 

„Hey Rhys, was hat dich denn bei Keir so ausrasten lassen? Nicht, dass ich ihm die gebrochenen Knochen nicht gönne.“ Er grinste anzüglich. Das wollten sie natürlich alle nur zu gern wissen.

„Er hat mich Hure genannt“ informierte Feyre die anderen an meiner statt, wobei auch ihr zweites Glas inzwischen bedenklich leer wirkte. Mor füllte es fürsorglich nach.

„Autsch“ meinte Cassian. 

„Nicht gerade eine glückliche Wortwahl“ bestätigte Feyre, „aber hey, er hat uns das Schauspiel abgekauft“ 

„Das Schauspiel?“ wiederholte Mor mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Hast Du irgend etwas dazu anzumerken liebste Cousine“ fragte ich mit raubtierhafter Freundlichkeit.

„Also Azriel hat wirklich etwas verpasst“ erläuterte Cassian statt dessen und ich war geneigt, die Augen zu verdrehen, was Feyre zum Lachen brachte. Sie lachte. Und ihre Heiterkeit war einfach wunderschön.

„Ihr wart wohl sehr überzeugend als Ablenkung“ meldete sich nun auch Azriel zu Wort und lächelte dabei auf seine feine und zurückhaltende Art.

„Überzeugend ist die Untertreibung des Jahres,“ lachte Cassian. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die beiden hätten…“

„Es reicht Cassian!“ benutzte ich die Stimme des High Lords um seinen Wortschwall zu unterbrechen.

Alle sahen mich einen Moment erstaunt an und wandten sich dann achselzuckend anderen Themen zu. Ich seufzte und fuhr mir erschöpft durch die Haare. 

Zu meiner Verwunderung kam Feyre mit ihrem Weinglas zu mir und nahm auf der Lehne des Sofas direkt neben mir Platz.

„Hast du heute nicht genug auf meinem Schoß gesessen, Feyre Darling?“

„Ich sitze ja nicht auf deinem Schoß, sondern auf der Lehne deines Sofas Rhys, das ist ein Unterschied.“

„Ja stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst“ antwortete ich und beließ es dabei. Ich war gerade ungewöhnlich milde gestimmt und verzichtete sogar auf mein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, war einfach nur dankbar für ihre Nähe und Akzeptanz. Sie suchte meine Nähe, auch wenn alles zu neu und zu viel für sie war, suchte sie doch meine Nähe. Bei diesem Gedanken zupfte doch ein schiefes Grinsen an meinen Mundwinkeln.

„Gab es schon einen Bericht von Deinen Spionen?“ wendete ich mich Azriel und damit den drängenden Fragen des heutigen Angriffs zu.

Azriel saß mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sessel neben mir, während Mor und Cassian es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatten, Mors Füße auf Cassians Schoß.

Azriel fasste kurz zusammen, was seine Kundschafter inzwischen herausgefunden hatten. Alles deutete auf Hybern, aber sie konnten es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Um so mehr Sorgen bereitete mir die Frage, wer oder was ihnen unsere Position verraten haben könnte. Ich würde dem morgen persönlich nachgehen. Morgen. Heute abend gab es interessantere Fragen.

„Willst du es dir nicht ein bisschen bequemer machen, Feyre? Die Lehne sieht ungemütlich aus“ Ich lächelte und klopfte dabei demonstrativ auf den freien Platz neben mir.

Und Feyre zuckte doch tatsächlich mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf die freie Fläche neben mir, rutschte dann aber ein Stück weiter und tat es Mor gleich, indem sie sich ausstreckte und ihre Füße frech auf meinem Schoß plazierte. Sie hatte sich einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen, aber darunter trug sie noch immer das schwarzglitzernde „Kleid“, das ihre Beine wunderbar entblößt zur Geltung brachte. Nun wenn sie spielen wollte, das konnte sie haben. Ich griff mir ihrer Füße, streifte ihr die Schuhe ab und begann mit gekonnten Griffen ihre Fußsohlen zu massieren. Vielleicht setzte ich dabei auch ein kleines bisschen Magie ein, die pulsierend an ihren nackten Beinen hinaufwanderte. Befriedigt nahm ich zur Kenntnis, wie sich ihre Wangen sanft röteten und sie versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

„Was immer Rhys da gerade macht, ich will das auch“, beschwerte sich Mor bei Cassian, der sich darauf Mors Füße schnappte und begann sie zu kitzeln, bis er sich lachend und feixend einen Fußtritt von ihr einfing.

Azriel beobachtete das Geschehen mit leicht hochgezogener Braue und versteckte sein Lächeln hinter seinem Weinglas. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch Amren mit einem trockenen Kommentar über die Infantilität dieses ganzen Haufens hier. Aber wohlweislich hatte sie sich heute abend nicht blicken lassen und vermutlich wieder in ihrer Drachenhöhle verschanzt. Meine Familie war wieder zusammen, in Augenblicken wie diesen empfand ich einfach nur Dankbarkeit. Umso mehr, wenn ich die fest in meinem Griff befindlichen Füße und das dazugehörige hinreißende Wesen neben mir auf der Couch betrachtete. 

\- Rhys? Feyres inzwischen so vertraute Gedankenstimme klang ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie mich um Einlass bat. Ich gewährte ihr sogleich Zutritt und sandte gleichzeitig beruhigende Gedanken in ihren Geist.

\- Was ist los Liebes?

\- Wissen die anderen es? 

\- Nur Mor…und Amren.

\- Warum hast du es Ihnen gesagt, aber mir nicht?

\- Ich habe es nur Mor gesagt. Amren ist von selbst drauf gekommen. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich es dir.

„Ihr beiden führt schon wieder Privatgespräche“ beschwerte sich Cassian.

„Ach lass sie doch, sie haben sicher vieles zu besprechen“ grinste Mor.

„Warum nochmal dulde ich Euch alle in meinem Haus?“ seufzte ich resigniert.

„Ich weiß nicht Rhys, vielleicht weil irgend jemand aufpassen muss, dass du Feyre nicht den Kopf verdrehst?“ grinste Mor frech zurück. Und zu Feyre gewandt, fuhr sie fort: „Lass dir nichts gefallen, ja. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, du weißt wo du mich findest.“

Und mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich vom Sofa und kam zu mir und Feyre herüber. „Und übrigens ist mir gerade eingefallen, dass ich dir mein neues Kleid für die Nacht der fallenden Sterne zeigen wollte. Weißt du schon, was du anziehen willst?“

„Nein eigentlich nicht.“

Ich schmunzelte und mir fiel gerade genau das passende Kleid ein, das ich ihr für diese Nacht schenken würde. Aber eins nach dem anderen.

„Dann komm mit, wir schauen mal in meinem Kleiderschrank und du probierst ein paar Sachen an.“ Mor reichte Feyre die Hand und zog sie, samt ihren Füßen und sehr zu meinem Verdruss, vom Sofa weg und eilte mit ihr Richtung Treppe, wobei sie sich im Vorbeigehen noch eine Weinflasche griff. 

Zurück blieb ich mit meinen beiden Brüdern und jeder Menge Alkohol. Doch bevor Cassian mich auch noch über den heutigen Abend löchern würde, verabschiedete ich mich schnell und stieg die Treppe zum Dach hinauf.


	3. Unter den Sternen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manche Gedanken vertraut man nur den Sternen an. Und das tut der High Lord des Nachthofs in diesem Kapitel ausführlich.
> 
> Ich habe dabei versucht, all die Informationen aus den Büchern in Bezug auf Rhysands Vergangenheit und seine Beziehungen zu berücksichtigen und auch einige Lücken zu schließen (OC Rowena). Herausgekommen sind Einblicke in Rhysands Persönlichkeit, die mich teilweise selbst überrascht haben.  
> Äußerlich passiert in diesem Kapitel nicht viel, und theoretisch kann man es im Zusammenhang der Geschichte auch überspringen. Aber allen, die es lesen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen und würde mich brennend für eure Gedanken dazu interessieren.
> 
> Pro Forma sei gesagt: Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Rhysand:

Ich betrachtete die Sterne über mir und gestattete mir einen Augenblick des Friedens und der Erleichterung. Ich konnte Feyre am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung spüren. Sie war aufgeregt und etwas überdreht, aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Vermutlich führten Mor und sie gerade Frauengespräche. Ich schmunzelte und ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Zuerst der Angriff, dann die mehr als heißen Momente auf dem Thron, Keirs Bestrafung und schließlich die Enthüllungen am See. Feyre und ich waren uns heute nähergekommen, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Und wenn ich ein bisschen fordernder aufgetreten wäre…Ich spürte wieder ihre Bewegungen auf meinem Schoß, wie sie sich ganz bewußt und provokant an mir rieb, die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen und ihre Lippen, die sich mir süß und hingebungsvoll öffneten. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ich schon wieder hart. Ich seufzte gequält und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Die Spannung zwischen uns hatte inzwischen ein Niveau erreicht, dass sich in absehbarer Zeit entladen musste. Aber ich wollte ihr soviel Zeit geben, wie sie brauchte. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war aus Adamant, selbst wenn meine Instinkte mich anschrien, sie mir zu nehmen, sie zu besitzen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. 

So gesehen konnte ich Tamlin durchaus verstehen, nur dass ich im Gegensatz zu diesem Vollidioten wußte, dass Feyre Freiheit brauchte, um zu atmen. Ich kannte meine Seelengefährtin und würde niemals meine niederen Instinkte über ihr Glück stellen. 

Es ihr zu sagen, war riskant gewesen, ich hatte lange gezögert und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Im nachhinein spürte ich eine ungeheure Erleichterung. Wenn sie sich jetzt auf mich einließ, dann wußte sie wenigstens auf wen sie sich da einließ.  
Feyres Frage vom See kam mir wieder in den Sinn. War ich bereit für eine Beziehung mit ihr? Ja definitiv. Ich glaube noch mehr konnte man sich nach einer Frau kaum verzehren. 

In Wahrheit unterdrückte ich mein Verlangen nach ihr schon viel zu lange, aber seitdem Feyre hier war, verspürte ich wenigstens wieder Lust und Begierde. Das war davor nicht der Fall gewesen. Ich hatte seit Monaten keine Frau mehr gehabt. Nicht seit meiner Zeit unter dem Berg. 

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich es ernsthaft vorgehabt, nachdem die Nachricht von Tamlins und Feyres geplanter Hochzeit bekannt geworden war. Ich war mit Cassian losgezogen und bald hatten wir zusammen mit zwei entzückenden Fae-Damen an einem Tisch im Ritas gesessen, uns betrunken und geflirtet. Meine Tischnachbarin war alles andere als abgeneigt gewesen. Sie war hübsch, charmant und unterhaltsam. Doch wenn ich sie ansah, hatte sich in Gedanken immer wieder Feyre dazwischengeschoben. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, Feyre loszulassen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Und mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen, dazu hatte ich mich einfach nicht überwinden können.

Lag das an Feyre und dem Seelenband, oder war es der Schatten von Amarantha, der mich hemmte? Das war tatsächlich eine berechtigte Frage. 

Ich hatte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte viele Frauen gehabt. Mein Ruf war in dieser Hinsicht nicht völlig übertrieben. Tamlin hatte Feyre vor mir gewarnt und mich als gnadenlosen Verführer beschrieben. Das konnte ich durchaus sein und der gute Tamlin hatte tatsächlich alles von mir gelernt, was er über das andere Geschlecht wußte. Vermutlich hatte er seit damals allerdings nicht viel dazugelernt. Ihn unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen, mit ihm abends durch die Schenken zu ziehen und ihm letztlich zu vertrauen, war wirklich einer meiner größten Fehler gewesen.

Meine Gedanken schweiften in diese Zeit zurück, in der wir alle, zumindest nach den Maßstäben der Fae, blutjung gewesen waren und tatsächlich nichts als kämpfen und vögeln im Kopf gehabt hatten - wie Cassian es so schön formuliert hatte.

Meine erste Beziehung hatte ich vor über 500 Jahren im illyrianischen Heerlager. Sie war eine junge Witwe gewesen und eine der wenigen selbstbewußten Illyrianerinnen, deren Flügel nicht beschnitten waren. Als High Lord hatte ich dieses grausame Ritual verboten, aber damals war ich nur ein Prinz gewesen und meinem Vater waren die Sitten der Illyrianer mehr oder weniger gleichgültig.  
Ihr Name war Rowena. Sie war ein paar Jahre älter als ich gewesen und zudem viel erfahrener. Doch ich hatte mich als sehr gelehriger Schüler erwiesen. Die Zeit mit ihr war heftig und verrückt und wir verbrachten ein paar heiße und intensive Monate miteinander, bis meine Einheit versetzt wurde und ich sie aus den Augen verlor.  
Ich war eine zeitlang sehr in sie verliebt, doch uns war beiden klar gewesen, dass eine offizielle Verbindung nie in Frage käme. Mein Vater hatte seinerzeit ebenfalls gegen alle Konventionen verstoßen, als er eine einfache illyrianische Näherin geheiratet hatte. Doch meine Mutter war seine Seelengefährtin und das Seelenband war heilig und stand über allen Standesunterschieden.  
Später erfuhr ich, dass Rowena wieder geheiratet hatte. Durch einen tragischen Zufall befand sie sich genau in dem Tross, der zusammen mit meiner Einheit während des ersten Krieges überrannt wurde. Ich geriet damals in Gefangenschaft und wurde wochenlang von Amaranthas Soldaten gefoltert, bis mein Vater mich befreite. Rowena hatte weniger Glück. Als einer der wenigen Frauen gelang ihr zunächst die Flucht durch die Lüfte, als Hyberns Soldaten den Tross überfielen. Doch man schoss sie mit Eschenholzpfeilen vom Himmel. Sie war sofort tot. Ich erfuhr dies erst viel später aus den Gefallenenlisten, in denen ihr Name neben dem ihres getöteten Mannes auftauchte.

Der Krieg war ein widerliches und blutiges Gemetzel und forderte tausende von Opfern, darunter viele meiner Leute. Noch heute hatte ich Alpträume, in denen ich durch, nach Tod und Verwesung stinkende, Schlachtfelder watete und nach den Leichen meiner gefallenen Freunde suchte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten Cassian, Azriel und ich überlebt, doch mein Vater trennte uns erneut und beorderte mich zurück an den Nachthof. Um ein Auge auf mich zu haben, wie er so schön zu sagen pflegte. Ich war sein Erbe und der High Lords hatte schließlich beschlossen, mich mit der Politik am Hof der Alpträume vertraut zu machen. Die bestand im Wesentlichen aus Machtspielen, Intrigen, Einschüchterung und Gewalt. Nach der Disziplin und dem Drill im Heerlager war dies eine neue Art von Kampfarena. Ich lernte die Fäden der Macht im Hintergrund zu lenken und mich so zu verhalten, wie man es von einem Thronfolger erwartete. Idealistisch wie ich damals war, nahm ich mir vor, alles zum Besseren zu verändern, wenn ich irgendwann herrschen würde, aber nach außen spielte ich meine Rolle. 

Und natürlich gab es auch damals Frauen in meinem Leben. Es gehörte zur merkwürdigen Doppelmoral des Hofs der Alpträume, dass die Väter ihren Töchtern aufs Schärfste einbleuten, unberührt in die Ehe zu gehen, diese Regel aber stillschweigend außer Kraft setzten, sobald es den High Lord oder Kronprinzen betraf. Die jungen Frauen stritten sich regelrecht um meine Gunst. Ich hätte gerne geglaubt, dass es an meinem Charakter und unwiderstehlichen Charme lag, aber noch unwiderstehlicher war die Macht, die eine Beziehung mit mir in Aussicht stellte. 

Ich war wählerisch, was meine Partnerinnen betraf, aber ich war auch jung, übermütig und experimentierfreudig. Viele dieser Mädchen verliebten sich in mich, oder vielmehr in die Macht, über die ich verfügte. Auch ich war zumindest eine Zeitlang vernarrt in sie. Aber keine dieser Beziehungen war von Dauer. Auch wenn ich nachts dafür sorgte, dass sie sich mir willig hingaben und ewige Treue schworen, die meisten hatten dennoch Angst vor mir oder ihren Familien und steckten in Konventionen fest, denen ich schon längst entwachsen war. Jede erhoffte sich etwas von einer Beziehung mit dem Kronprinzen. Als Daemati durchschaute ich ihre Motive klar und deutlich. Ich machte es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf, denn neben ganz offensichtlich eigennützigen Motiven waren durchaus Gefühle im Spiel. Diese Frauen wünschten sich Vergnügen, ein bisschen Abenteuer und Sicherheit und das ermöglichte ich ihnen. Doch ich fand nie eine Partnerin, die mit mir mithalten konnte, die mir an Mut und Ideen ebenbürtig war und mit der ich die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte.

Die Rolle des arroganten, überlegenen und grausamen Prinzen, beherrschte ich bald perfekt, doch gegenüber dem kleinen Kreis der Leute, die mir etwas bedeuteten war ich ein anderer. Und dies galt auch für meine Beziehungen. Als Daemati konnte ich die Gefühle und Empfindungen anderer beeinflussen, aber auch genaustens nach- und mitempfinden. Ich mochte dominant sein, aber ich war weder rücksichtslos noch egoistisch. Im Bett sorgte ich immer dafür, dass meine Partnerin es genoss, mit mir zu schlafen. Zum Teil vielleicht aus dem üblichen männlichen Stolz heraus, aber vor allem weil es meine eigenen Empfindungen immens steigerte. Wirklich guter Sex ging für mich über das rein körperliche Erleben hinaus. Ich wollte meine Gedanken und Gefühle mit meiner Partnerin teilen, ihre Fantasien und Wünsche sehen und ihr die meinen zeigen. Ich wollte meine Magie mit der ihren vereinigen. Dieses Ausmaß an körperlicher und geistiger Verschmelzung ging jedoch weit über das hinaus, was die meisten Personen ertragen konnten. Viele meiner Geliebten hätte das verstört, weshalb ich es dabei beließ, sie körperlich zu befriedigen. Ich war mit einer tödlichen Macht geboren, die so gut wie jeden einschüchterte und hatte gelernt sie zu kontrollieren. Und so war ich auch im Bett immer derjenige, der die Kontrolle behielt und die Führung übernahm. 

Soweit ich wußte, hatte ich trotz meiner Liebschaften nie ein Kind gezeugt, die meisten meiner Affären verhüteten wohlweislich. Einige ließen es darauf ankommen, denn selbst der Bastard eines High Lords konnte zum Erben des Reiches avancieren. Und vielleicht hätte ich im Falle einer Schwangerschaft sogar eingelenkt und die Dame geheiratet, denn Fae-Kinder waren selten und kostbar und ich sorgte für meine Familie. Einigen meiner ehemaligen Geliebten ermöglichte ich ein Leben in Velaris, andere heirateten und wieder andere entdeckten ihre Unabhängigkeit und genossen diese in vollen Zügen. 

Auch in Velaris hatte ich Liebschaften. Die Stadt der Künste war anders als der übrige Nachthof. Hier wurde ich nicht gefürchtet, sondern geschätzt und geehrt. Die Frauen von Velaris waren frei und mussten sich vor niemandem rechtfertigen. Und wenn die Bürgerinnen meiner Stadt mit mir flirten und anbandeln wollten, wer war ich, mich dagegen zu wehren? Einige durchfeierte Nächte bei Ritas endeten also auf äußerst angenehme Weise. Aber auch unter diesen Frauen war keine, bei der ich auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte, sie zur Weberin zu schicken und sich der Aufgabe, die meine Mutter sich für meine zukünftige Frau ausgedacht hatte, zu stellen. Und auch keine der Prinzessinnen, Priesterinnen und Ladys anderer Höfe, die ich bei diplomatischen Treffen oder während der Kriegszüge kennenlernte, kam dafür in Frage. Keine war so stolz, gütig, freiheitsliebend und furchtlos wie meine Cousine Morrigan…oder wie meine ermordete Schwester. Mit dem Tod meiner Schwester und meiner Eltern war damals alle Leichtigkeit von mir abgefallen und auch das unstete Leben hatte geendet. 

Ich war zum High Lord geworden und hatte dieser Aufgabe alles untergeordnet. Ich versuchte Reformen durchzusetzen und die Korruption des Hofs der Alpträume zu beenden. Doch ich wurde bald mit der Realität konfrontiert und musste erkennen, dass all meine Macht und Magie mir nichts nützte, wenn die dort lebenden Bewohner keine Veränderungen wollten. Ich machte Amren und Morrigan zu meinen Stellvertreterinnen und erhob meine Brüder zum Obersten General und zum Chef meines Geheimdienstes. Vielen Bewohnern des Nachthofes passte das nicht und ich war gezwungen, die Rebellion mit Gewalt niederzuschlagen. Danach hatte ich Ruhe, aber auch meine Lektion in Pragmatismus gelernt. Mache Dinge konnte auch ich nicht ändern, zumindest nicht sofort. Und so lernte ich auch, mich in manche Sachen nicht einzumischen. Doch meine Geduld hatte Grenzen, wer mich herausforderte, bekam meinen Zorn zu spüren. Ianthe konnte mit Sicherheit in Lied davon singen.

Und dann sprach Amarantha den Fluch über Prythian aus und machte uns zu ihren Sklaven.

Ich, der ich immer die Kontrolle gehabt hatte, war plötzlich zu ihrem Spielzeug geworden. Meiner Macht beraubt, mußte ich mir neue Strategien überlegen, um zu überleben und meine Freunde zu schützen. Ich ging freiwillig mit ihr ins Bett, um sie abzulenken. Es war nicht so, dass sie mich vergewaltigte. Nein ich vergewaltigte mich selbst, denn ich haßte diese Frau mit jeder Faser meines Seins, spielte für sie aber den perfekten Liebhaber. Um überhaupt in Erregung zu kommen, musste ich mir andere Frauen und Begegnungen vorstellen und diese erfreulichen Erinnerungen wurden dadurch mit der Zeit immer mehr korrumpiert. Hinzu kam, dass Amarantha auf Blut und Gewalt stand. In den Fällen, wo sie selbst unterworfen werden wollte, fiel es mir relativ leicht. Ich konnte einfach meine ganze Wut in die Stöße legen und mir dabei vorstellen, wie ich sie umbrachte, während ich es ihr hart und brutal besorgte. 

Leider war aber meistens sie diejenige, die unterwerfen wollte, und ihr in dieser Rolle zu gefallen, brachte mich regelmäßig an die Grenzen meines schauspielerischen Repertoires. Aber dank meiner Daemati Fähigkeiten wußte ich genau, was sie erregte und lernte auch diese Rolle zu spielen. 

Am Anfang glaubte ich noch, dass diese kranken Begegnungen nur vorrübergehend waren. Ich wollte näher an sie herankommen, um ihre Schwachstelle zu finden. Ich versuchte ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie zu überzeugen, mich freizugeben. Doch Amarantha war nicht nur eine Soziopatin, sondern genauso verrückt wie Jurians zuckendes Auge an ihrem Finger und das machte sie unberechenbar. Sie fand Gefallen an mir und den kleinen Machtspielen, die wir spielten. Für sie war das erotisch und unterhaltsam, für mich eine ständige Gradwanderung.

Am Ende wußte ich selbst nicht mehr, wer ich eigentlich war, manchmal ekelte ich mich vor mir selbst. Und irgendwann fragte ich mich, ob der grausame Sadist nur eine Rolle war, die ich spielte, oder ob ich schon dazu geworden war. Ab und an nahm ich eine der Fae unter dem Berg mit auf mein Zimmer. Für mich war das die einzige Möglichkeit Sex ohne Hass und Verstellung zu erleben. Amarantha war es zum Glück egal, wie viele grünhäutige Fae abends auf meinem Schoß saßen und mit mir flirteten, solange ich bereitstand, sobald sie es forderte. Ich hütete mich aber davor, aus einer dieser Bekanntschaften mehr werden zu lassen. Es ging darum, Druck loszuwerden und um schnellen guten Sex ohne Gefühle, und im Vergleich mit Amarantha erschien mir damals der Sex mit jeder anderen Partnerin gut. Meine gelegentlichen Eroberungen waren Amarantha egal, doch hätte ich auch nur eine irgendwie geartete Zuneigung zu einer anderen Person gezeigt, hätte ich sie damit zum Opfer von Amaranthas abendlichen Spielchen gemacht, die immer mit Folter oder Tod endeten. Nuala und Ceridwen wurden mir unter dem Berg zu einer wirklichen Stütze, beide hätten mich bereitwillig getröstet, doch um sie nicht zur Zielscheibe zu machen, sorgte ich immer für die nötige Distanz. 

Und ich machte es mir Unter dem Berg zur Gewohnheit, jeden Morgen einen gewissen Trank zu mir zu nehmen. Es war mir egal, dass Amarantha selbst verhütete und dass eine weibliche Fae ohnehin nur einmal alle sechs Monate, in der Mitte ihres Zyklus, empfänglich war und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Schwangerschaft mit den Jahrhunderten sank. Bei Amarantha wollte ich absolut kein Risiko eingehen.

Diese Sadistin bei Laune zu halten, sie zu unterhalten und gleichzeitig interessant und begehrenswert für sie zu bleiben, war ein ständiger Spagat. Und dabei ging es nicht nur um unsere sexuellen Zusammenkünfte. Ich war nicht nur Amaranthas Hure, sondern auch ihr Henker. Die schmutzige Folter überließ sie dankenswerterweise dem Attor oder einem seiner Spießgesellen, die in dieser Rolle aufgingen, aber auch ich mußte für sie foltern, morden, Drohungen aussprechen und Exempel statuieren. Manchmal konnte ich den Opfern ihre Schmerzen nehmen, aber ich durfte mich bei diesen gefährlichen Aktionen auf keinen Fall erwischen lassen, denn je überzeugter Amarantha von meiner Loyalität war, desto sicherer war Valaris. Ich wußte, dass ich meine Freunde und Velaris beschützen mußte, doch nach Jahrzehnten unter dem Berg waren die Erinnerungen verblasst. 

Ich war erschöpft und kurz davor aufzugeben, als die Träume einsetzten. Feyre wurde durch diese Träume zu meinem Licht in der Dunkelheit. Durch sie fand ich die Hoffnung wieder, wegen ihr hielt ich durch.

Ein Menschenmädchen, eine sterbliche Frau. Anders als Tamlin oder Beron hatte ich nie an das Gerede der, angeblich vom Kessel gewollten, Überlegenheit der High Fae geglaubt. Für sie waren Menschen nichts als Sklaven und niedere Fae bloße Dienstboten. Vor diesen Vorurteilen hatte mich meine eigene Herkunft als Halbblut bewahrt und ich wußte, was Cassian und Azriel auf Grund ihrer Abstammung ertragen mussten. 

Trotzdem, die Frau, der ich mich auf diese tiefe und unerwartete Art und Weise verbunden fühlte, war ein Mensch. Ihre Lebensspanne war nur ein Wimpernschlag im Vergleich zu der meinen. Mich näher an sie zu binden, konnte für uns beide nur leidvoll enden und kam schon wegen Amarantha nicht in Frage. Aber Feyre war mir wichtig. Ich wollte sie um jeden Preis beschützen, auch wenn ich es nicht offen zeigen durfte.

Trotz ihrer Verletzlichkeit begegnete sie mir mit einer Willenskraft und Furchtlosigkeit, die mich mit Bewunderung erfüllte. Ich hatte versucht sie einzuschüchtern, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht im mindesten beeindrucken und ich war froh darüber. Es machte Spaß sie aufzuziehen und mir ihre frechen Antworten anzuhören. Wirkliche Freude hatte ich so lange nicht mehr empfunden. Obwohl ich mich dagegen sträubte, fühlte ich mich immer mehr zu ihr hingezogen. Für mich war sie das schönste und faszinierendste Geschöpf, dem ich je begegnet war. Der Gedanke an eine Seelenverbindung kam mir schon damals, aber ich versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Erst bei ihrer letzten Prüfung erkannte ich, dass ich mein Leben für sie geben würde. Ich kämpfte für sie mit all meiner Kraft und nutzte meine wiedergewonnene Macht, um die High Lords davon zu überzeugen, sie wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Und als sie als High Fae wiedergeboren wurde, war ich bereit auf sie zu verzichten, wenn sie dafür nur glücklich sein konnte. Selbst mit Tamlin.

Feyre fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie die beiden Fae ermordet hatte, aber es war kurz und schmerzlos gewesen, an Amaranthas Hof fast eine Gnade. Was war ihre Tat im Vergleich zu den hunderten von Leben, die ich genommen hatte? Im Gegensatz zu mir, erschien sie mir so unschuldig und rein wie ein neugeborener Stern. 

Ich hatte am Ende Stellung bezogen und für Feyre gekämpft, aber meine eigene Schuld konnte ich nicht einfach abwaschen. Tief in meiner Seele fühlte ich mich besudelt und ihrer nicht würdig.

Und dann schloss sich das Seelenband und ich wurde von diesem Gefühl völlig überwältigt. Ich wollte Feyre in diesem Moment mit einer Intensität, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Diese Gefühle von alles überstrahlender Liebe, Begierde und Hingabe rissen mich aus der Kälte, in der ich die letzten 49 Jahre verbracht hatte, aber sie überforderten mich auch völlig. Voller Panik floh ich vor ihr und diesem Gefühl und versuchte sie zu vergessen. Bis ich erkannte, dass sie mit Tamlin und am Frühlingshof nicht glücklich war. Ich spürte ihre Verzweiflung und musste sie da rausholen, das schuldete ich ihr, selbst wenn sie mich dafür am Anfang hasste und nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

Meine Familie war in dieser Zeit mein einziger Halt. Mor, Azriel, Cassian und Amren nahmen mich mit offenen Armen auf. Sie erkannten die Opfer, die ich gebracht und die mich fast zerstört hatten. Inzwischen hatte ich begonnen, mich mit ihrer Sicht der Dinge zu arrangieren, denn objektiv hatten sie ja recht: Ich hatte mich für sie geopfert. Meine Motive mochten edel gewesen sein, aber die Methoden leider alles andere als das. Doch ich hatte tatsächlich kaum eine Wahl gehabt. Die Zeit Unter dem Berg war wie eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung, aber sie heilte langsam, durch meine Familie und durch die Freude und die Liebe, die in Velaris überlebt hatten. Und durch Feyres Anwesenheit, wie mir immer mehr klar wurde.

Der Berg und die Sterne, das Emblem des Nachthofs war zum Wahrzeichen meines eigenen Lebens geworden. Die Zeit unter dem Berg hatte mich selbst hart und unerbittlich werden lassen, doch hart und unerbittlich war ich nur gegenüber meinen Feinden. Die Sterne standen für meine Träume, für Velaris, meine Familie und meine Seelengefährtin, die ich unter den widrigsten Umständen und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht hatte ich wirklich eine zweite Chance und ein bisschen Glück verdient. 

Im Grunde konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Feyre war nicht nur meine Seelengefährtin, sondern auch die Frau, die ich Jahrhunderte lang vergeblich gesucht, aber mir immer gewünscht hatte. Sie war zudem auch noch eine Daemati. Die körperliche und geistige Verschmelzung und Übereinstimmung, die ich mit ihr möglicherweise erreichen könnte, wagte ich mir kaum vorzustellen. Aber dafür war ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen nötig und Feyre war noch immer verletzt und traumatisiert. Ich musste behutsam mit ihr umgehen. Denn auch, wenn ich mit meinen eigenen Ängsten und Zweifeln zu kämpfen hatte, so war ich doch eindeutig derjenige mit der größeren Lebenserfahrung. Ich trug die Verantwortung für sie und für meinen Hof. Ich mußte für sie der Fels in der Brandung sein, so wie sie für mich der rettende Stern in der Dunkelheit gewesen war. Und vielleicht konnten wir uns so gegenseitig heilen. Ich schaute zu den Sternen empor und wünschte es mir aus ganzem Herzen.


	4. Geheimnisse und Wahrheiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte spielt in der Mitte von Teil 2 : „Das Reich der sieben Höfe. Flammen und Finsternis“ – wer die Geschichte nicht kennt, sollte sie vorher unbedingt lesen, sonst fehlt der Zusammenhang.  
> Pro Forma sei gesagt: Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 4: Geheimnisse und Wahrheiten

Feyre:

Kaum hatten wir ihre Zimmertür erreicht, zog Mor mich auch schon herein und legte in konspirativer Geste einen Finger an ihren Mund, während ein schalldichter Luftschild sich um das Zimmer herum aufbaute. Gleichzeitig schaffte sie es irgendwie, die Weinflasche zu entkorken und uns beiden wieder einzuschenken.

„So, jetzt sind wir unter uns, erzähl!“, grinste sie.

Ihr erwartungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck brachte mich zum Lachen. Ich ergriff das Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Ich war schon leicht betrunken, aber darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Nicht nach dem heutigen Tag. 

Ich begegnete Mors Blick und entschloss mich zum Frontalangriff: „Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mir erzählen würdest, seit wann du es weist.“

Morrigans Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung: „Er hat es dir gesagt?“

„Was? Dass ich seine Seelengefährtin bin?“

Bevor ich mich versah, fand ich mich in ihrer Umarmung wieder. Sie gab einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Quietschen von sich, hielt mich fest umschlungen, verwuschelte dann mein Haar und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Endlich, ich habe diesem Idioten schon hundert Mal in den Ohren gelegen, dass er es dir endlich sagen soll. Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören und hat mir verboten mit irgend jemandem darüber zu reden. Tut mir leid, Feyre. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen.“

„Sei mir nicht böse Mor, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll.“ 

„Oh beim Kessel, hat Rhys dich etwa unter Druck gesetzt? Feyre schau mich an: Das ändert gar nichts zwischen uns. Gar nichts!“

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

„Pass auf: ich wollte, dass er es dir sagt, weil ich diese Geheimniskrämerei hasse. Was du jetzt damit machst, kannst du entscheiden, aber von uns aus, ändert sich nichts!“

„Warum hat er es mir dann nicht schon längst gesagt und warum weißt du es?“

„Weißt du Feyre, als Rhys hier ankam, nach fast 50 Jahren unter dem Berg, war er nicht mehr derselbe.“ Etwas wie Verzweiflung blitzte in ihren Augen auf und sie suchte sichtlich nach Worten. „Tatsächlich war er außer sich…und ich war da. Ich war die erste, die er getroffen hat und seine ersten Worte waren: Sie ist meine Seelengefährtin. Er war…du hast ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie so gesehen. Er stand völlig neben sich.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Balkon blitzte vor mir auf und ich ahnte, was sie mir damit sagen wollte. 

Mor fuhr fort: „Er wußte dass du in Tamlin verliebt warst und hat versucht dich zu vergessen. Darum hat er auch den Handel nicht eingefordert. Er hätte es nie, wenn du nicht so unglücklich gewesen wärst.“

„Es war mein Recht, es zu wissen!“

„Sicherlich. Aber die Wahrheit ist manchmal zweischneidiger als ein Schwert. Was hättest du getan, wenn er es dir damals gesagt hätte?“

„Ich…“ ja was hätte ich getan? Ich wäre wahrscheinlich erst recht verzweifelt, noch mehr als ohnehin.

„Weißt du Feyre, nach allem was ich weiß, spüren Fae die Seelenverbindung dann, wenn sie bereit dazu sind. Sie müssen es nicht gesagt bekommen, sondern sie fühlen es als tiefe Wahrheit in sich. Das ist der Grund warum manche Partner das Band gleichzeitig wahrnehmen und bei anderen nur der eine. Manchmal dauert es Jahre bis der andere bereit ist, manchmal Jahrzehnte. 

Wahrscheinlich warst du einfach nicht dazu bereit, und bist es auch jetzt nicht. Und das ist in Ordnung. Aber du solltest es trotzdem wissen.“

Weil ich mich in Rhys verliebt hatte? Der Gedanke war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. War das wirklich so? Konnte das sein? Ich war verloren!

„Warum ist es dann so wichtig, wenn es nichts ändert!“

„In eurem Falle ist es wichtig. Glaub mir, Rhys wird nichts von dir verlangen, was du nicht willst. Aber vielleicht muss er sich auf das Seelenband berufen, falls Tamlin uns den Krieg erklärt.“

„Was, gibt es da etwas noch etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

„Nein. Aber die Drohung schwebt über uns, seitdem du hier bist. Das weißt du.“

„Und wenn Rhys bekanntgeben würde, dass ich seine Seelengefährtin bin…“

„…hätte Tamlin keine Rechtfertigung für einen Krieg. Das Seelenband steht über einer Verlobung oder sogar Heirat. Er hätte keinerlei Anspruch, dich zurückzufordern und kein anderer Hof würde ihn unterstützen. So will es das Gesetz der Fae.“

Ich nickte verstehend, die politische Dimension wurde mir jetzt erst klar. Ich musste nicht zurück, niemand konnte mich zwingen und ich wäre nicht der Zankapfel zwischen zwei High Lords oder der Grund für noch mehr Blutvergießen.

„Das klingt doch…ganz gut.“

„Sprich mit Rhys darüber Feyre. Du kannst ihn überzeugen,“ sie lachte, „du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr du ihn um den Finger wickeln könntest, wenn du wolltest,“ sagte sie verschwörerisch.

Ich blickte Mor zögernd an „So ungefähr, wie Azriel dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abließt? Seid ihr etwa auch…?“

„Nein sind wir nicht.“ sagte sie schnell und ich spürte wie der Luftwall um uns sich noch einmal verstärkte. „Azriels Schatten sind manchmal neugierig“ erklärte sie, atmete dann tief durch und trank selbst einen großen Schluck. „Nachdem, was ich über dich weiß ist es wahrscheinlich nur fair, wenn du auch etwas über mich erfährst, was sonst niemand weiß.“

„Azriel ist in dich verliebt, oder?“

„Ja seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Aber wir sind nur Freunde. Ich liebe ihn als Bruder, aber ich erwidere seine Gefühle nicht und das weiß er.“

„Und das ist ein Geheimnis?“

„Nein“ sie schluckte „Versprich mir, dass du mit niemandem darüber redest, nicht mal mit Rhys, obwohl er es vielleicht ohnehin vermutet – kannst du deine Gedanken genug vor ihm abschirmen?“

Ich nickte

„Feyre, ich hatte einige Beziehungen mit Männern, aber Frauen ziehen mich mehr an, das war schon immer so.“

Ich sah sie einen Moment überrascht an und hob dann eine Augenbraue: „Muss ich mir jetzt Gedanken machen?“

Sie lachte erleichtert, „nein keine Angst, das war jetzt keine Liebeserklärung. Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein. Weißt du, dass du Rhys manchmal erschreckend ähnlich bist?“

„Oh, Ok. Keine Angst, ich verrate es nicht, aber wäre es denn wirklich ein Problem?“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst vor Azriels Reaktion. Ich habe den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, es ihm zu sagen, und inzwischen sind Jahrhunderte vergangen. Vielleicht ahnt er es auch und ist zu höflich, darüber zu sprechen, im Grunde ist es idiotisch, ich weiß“

„Nein bestimmt nicht…ihr kennt euch so gut…vielleicht versteht er dich ja auch ohne Worte.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Grunde konnte ich mir kein Urteil erlauben. Was wußte ich schon über jahrhundertealte Fae-Beziehungen? 

„Darauf trinken wir. Schwestern?“ 

„Schwestern!“ Mor und ich sahen uns verschwörerisch in die Augen und prosteten und zu.

„So und jetzt komm, du musst unbedingt mein Kleid sehen!“

…

Eine Stunde später und ein paar Gläser betrunkener, verließ ich Mor und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Ob Rhys wohl noch wach war? Von unten klang Cassians grölende Stimme herauf und Azriels gemurmelte Erwiderung.  
Ich wendete mich lächelnd ab und sah, dass die Tür zum Dach offenstand. Bevor ich es mir anders überlegte, stieg ich die Treppe hinauf und betrat die vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Dachterrasse.


	5. Die Farben der Sterne

Kapitel 5: Die Farben der Sterne

Rhysand:

Trotz der ganzen Grübelei fühlte ich mich entspannt. Ich schaffte es inzwischen wirklich, über die Zeit unter dem Berg nachzudenken, ohne von Emotionen wie Hass oder Scham überflutet zu werden. Diese innere Distanz zu den Ereignissen war ein enormer Fortschritt. Aber eins wußte ich aus jahrhundertelanger Erfahrung: nur die Zeit konnte solche Wunden wirklich heilen. 

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als ich Feyres Präsens wahrnahm, noch bevor ich ihre leisen Schritte hörte.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ fragte ich leise, ohne mich zu ihr umzusehen.

„Ich habe mich bis eben mit Mor unterhalten.“ Sie trat neben mir an das Geländer und damit in mein Blickfeld. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre, jetzt offenen Haare fielen ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schultern. Sie war so unglaublich schön und mir so nahe, dass ich ihren verführerischen Duft wahrnehmen konnte.

„Du meinst, du hast dich mit ihr betrunken?“ zog ich sie auf.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln: „Das auch, aber es war gut mit jemandem zu reden. Mor weiß jetzt, dass ich es weiß.“

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst, Feyre?“

„Wahrscheinlich musste ich mir dafür erstmal Mut antrinken.“ Sie hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen, sah mich dann aber mit einem Lächeln an, das zu gleichen Teilen unschuldig und durchtrieben wirkte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue: „Und jetzt bist du mutig genug?“

Sie zuckte die Achseln und wirkte verlegen, „Was machst du denn mitten in der Nacht hier oben, Rhys?“

„Ich schaue mir die Sterne an, das tue ich oft, wenn ich nachdenke.“

Sie sah nach oben und betrachtete die unzähligen kleinen Lichter am Firmament. Nirgendwo war der Nachthimmel so schön, wie in meinem Reich. Die Dunkelheit bestand nicht nur aus Schwärze, sondern aus vielen Schattierungen der unterschiedlichsten Violett- und Blautöne.

Als hätte Feyre meine Gedanken gehört, sagte sie leise: „Ich hatte früher nie Zeit den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten, trotzdem habe ich einmal versucht, ihn zu malen. Aber die Farben des Menschenreiches würden nie ausreichen, um dieses Farbenspiel darstellen zu können.“

„Du hast den Sternenhimmel gemalt, als du noch im Menschenreich warst?“ Ich war hellhörig geworden und musterte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie, während ihr Blick nach oben gerichtet blieb, „vor ein paar Jahren hatten wir ein bisschen Geld übrig, um Farben zu kaufen und ich bemalte damit unsere Kommode. Blumenranken für Elain, Flammen für Nesta und für mich malte ich…den Sternenhimmel.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und drehte dann in plötzlicher Erkenntnis den Kopf zu mir. Ihre geweiteten Augen sahen mich fragend und bestürzt an. Doch in mir breitete sich ein Glücksgefühl aus. 

Ich hielt ihren Blick und nickte dann langsam: „Du hast es also wirklich gespürt. Ich habe dich in meinen Träumen gesehen, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du mich ebenfalls wahrnehmen konntest. Also schickte ich dir ein Bild dessen, was mir immer Hoffnung und Frieden gespendet hat. Der Sternenhimmel.“

„Wie ist das möglich?“ hauchte sie. 

„Unsere Verbindung bestand schon damals, Feyre.“ Ich strich ihr eine der langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ meine Finger dann quälend langsam ihren Hals hinuntergleiten, folgte mit meinem Zeigefinger einer unsichtbaren Linie, bis er auf ihrem Herzen zum Liegen kam. „Aber als Mensch war das Band äußerst fragil und selbst für mich kaum wahrnehmbar.“

„Und jetzt ist es stärker?“ flüsterte sie.

„Wenn du wüsstest, Feyre Darling, Wenn du wüßtest.“

„Mor hat gesagt, dass ich es wahrnehmen würde, wenn ich bereit dazu bin, aber dass es Jahre dauern kann.“ 

„Das ist zwar möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich, wenn die körperliche Nähe ein gewisses Niveau erreicht hat.“ Meine andere Hand spielte mit einer ihrer Locken.

„Das heißt, wenn wir weitergehen würden…“

„…wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch du die Verbindung wahrnimmst. Ja.“

Sie zögerte, „Also kein: es auf uns zukommen lassen?“

„Sehr gefährlich, Feyre Darling. Sehr gefährlich. Aber deine Entscheidung.“ Ich sah sie vielsagend an. In meiner Stimme lag eine dunkle Herausforderung.

Ihre schönen vollen Lippen öffneten sich zu einer Erwiderung, und schlossen sich wieder, als sie meinen Blick wahrnahm. In diesem Moment war ich ein Jäger und meine selbst auferlegte Zurückhaltung nur allzu fragil. Sie schluckte und auf ihren Wangen bereitete sich eine wunderschöne Röte aus. „Ich war von Anfang an für dich bestimmt, oder?“

„Das würde ich gerne glauben.“ Sanft liebkoste ich ihre Wange und nahm mit Genugtuung ihre Reaktionen in mich auf. Die Gänsehaut, das leichte Zittern, der schnelle Herzschlag und die leichte Veränderung in ihrem Duft. Und auf einmal kam sie mir entgegen und ich spürte ihre Lippen auf meinen.

...

Feyre:

,Sehr gefährlich, Feyre Darling. Sehr gefährlich.‘ Ich hörte die verführerische Herausforderung in Rhysands Stimme, aber wichtiger als die Worte, die wir wechselten, war seine unausgesprochene Frage, die auch ich mir stellte: Traust du dich? Ich bin betrunken, dachte ich, das muss es sein, denn als ich schließlich den Schritt auf ihn zumachte und ihn küsste, gab ich dieser unwiderstehlichen Anziehungskraft nach und brachte damit alle anderen Gedanken in mir zum Schweigen.

Seine Wärme strömte auf mich ein, genau wie sein vertrauter Duft nach Zitrone und Meer. Ich fuhr mit der Hand in seine Haare und meine Lippen liebkosten seinen Mund. Unendlich sanft und betörend war dieser Kuss. Er öffnete seine Lippen und kam mir entgegen, ließ zu, dass ich ihn erforschte, überließ mir die Führung. Ich streckte vorsichtig meinen Geist aus und tastete nach seinen Gedanken. Er ließ mich ein und ich glitt in sein Bewußtsein, umarmte und küßte ihn auch hier. Seine Hände hielten mich sanft aber fest, physisch wie mental. Und dann zeigte er mir ein Bild. Wir standen in einer geschützten durchsichtigen Kugel und hielten uns in den Armen, die Luft war mild und Rhysands Wärme durchdrang mich. Doch außerhalb dieser Blase tobte das Chaos. Explodierende Sterne, ein dunkles Universum voller unbeherrschbarer, tödlicher Kräfte. Ich war entsetzt und fasziniert zugleich. Er erklärte es mir nicht in Worten, aber die Bilder bedurften auch keiner Erklärung. Dies waren die beängstigenden Kräfte des High Lords, in Zaum gehalten allein durch seinen Willen. Und wenn ich ihn wählte, dann mußte ich mir auch dieser tödlichen, dunklen Kräfte bewußt sein. Ich befand mich wieder in meinem Körper, spürte noch den sanften Druck seiner Lippen, als er sich langsam von mir löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat. 

Meine Finger zitterten leicht, bis seine Hand sich beruhigend darauf legte. Seine andere Hand strich über meine Wange und hob sanft mein Kinn an, bis ich ihm in seine violetten Augen blickte. Sterne und dunkle Stürme tanzten darin. „Möchtest du das wirklich Feyre?“ Sein Lächeln war gefährlich, genau wie seine Worte und gleichzeitig unwiderstehlich.

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Können wir es nicht gemeinsam herausfinden, Rhys?“

„Das können wir.“ Seine Hände zogen mich in seine dunkle Umarmung. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und hörte das ferne Rauschen, als er den Wind teilte.

„Wir sind in meinem Schlafzimmer?“ verblüfft und verlegen sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Wäre dir meins lieber?“ provozierend hob er eine Augenbraue. Doch dann grinste er und ließ mich los. „Ich wollte dich sicher und auf direktem Weg ins Bett bringen Feyre. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag und ich glaube, du hattest für heute genug der Aufregungen. Und außerdem…“

„außerdem?

„…Außerdem bist du betrunken und will ich dich bei klarem Verstand, wenn wir das hier ...vertiefen. Wenn ich dich das erste Mal nehme, sollst du dich an jedes Detail erinnern. Und deine volle Kraft wirst du auch brauchen. Ich kann sehr fordernd sein.“

Meine Wangen begannen zu glühen und ich suchte nach Worten, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Rhys legte sanft den Finger auf meinen Mund und lächelte: „Schlaf gut, Feyre Darling. Bis morgen.“

Ich sah noch seine blitzenden Augen und dann nur noch Dunkelheit, er hatte den Wind geteilt. Ich sah mein Bett an und ließ mich darauf fallen. Auf meinem Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus und auch mit geschlossenen Augen sah ich noch immer die violetten Sterne und Stürme, während ich langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.


	6. Ablenkungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte schreibt sich gerade fast wie von allein, aber leider nur sehr langsam. Damit Ihr nicht so lange warten müßt, gibt es heute ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel oder wäre ein längeres Kapitel besser? Bitte schreibt mir doch, was ich davon haltet. 

Kapitel 6: Ablenkungen

Feyre:

Ich erwachte von einem lauten Pochen an der Tür. „Aufstehen du Schlafmütze, sonst gibt es kein Frühstück vor dem Training!“ Cassian. 

Ich stöhnte und hievte mich in eine sitzende Position. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen, ich wollte mich am liebsten umdrehen und weiterschlafen. Sollte Cassian doch mit Azriel und Rhysand trainieren! Rhysand! Wie ein Blitz traf mich die Erinnerung. Rhysand war mein…Seelengefährte. 

Die Bilder des gestrigen Abends zogen vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich stöhnte noch mehr. Der Angriff während des Fluges, unsere Interaktion im Thronsaal, aus der plötzlich mehr geworden war, Rhysands Offenbarung am See. Ich war die Seelengefährtin des High Lords der Nacht! Nach dem ersten Schrecken hatte ich mich mit Mor betrunken und plötzlich war ich gar nicht mehr abgeneigt gewesen. Ich hatte Rhys auf dem Balkon geküßt und dann hatte er mich ins Bett gebracht und…am Rande meines Geistes konnte ich seine Erheiterung spüren.

-Raus aus meinem Kopf!

-Komm frühstücken Feyre, alle warten schon auf dich.

Mental schlug ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und fuhr meine Schutzschilde hoch. Gequält massierte ich mir die Schläfen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Mit einem Ruck sprang ich schließlich auf, was ich sofort bereute. Mein Spiegelbild im Bad bewies mir anschaulich, dass ich gestern mit dem Make-up und Kleid des Hofs der Alpträume eingeschlafen war. Dafür hatte ich erstaunlich gut geschlafen. Aber bei diesem Anblick half nichts anderes als eine heiße Dusche. 

Als ich zwanzig Minuten später in meiner ledernen Trainingskleidung und mit zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haaren das Wohnzimmer betrat, saßen wirklich schon alle am Tisch beim Frühstück. Meine Augen glitten sofort zu Rhys, der scheinbar entspannt in seinem Sessel logierte, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte. Er nickte graziös mit dem Kopf und schenkte mir ein schiefes Grinsen, als unsere Blicke sich trafen. 

„Guten morgen Feyre Darling. Wir haben gerade den Tagesplan besprochen. Nach deinem Training mit Cassian werden wir beide Amren besuchen und uns dann deinen Kräften widmen.“

„Hmm“ Ich nickte ergeben und griff nach meinem Kaffee.

„Die arme Feyre ist noch gar nicht richtig wach. Ich übrigens auch nicht. Und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum ihr immer darauf besteht, so früh anzufangen. Das hier ist der Nachthof, beim Kessel noch mal!“ ließ sich Mor dazu vernehmen. 

„Katerstimmung?“ fragte Cassian mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Bei mir zeigt der Alkohol wenigstes noch Wirkung, aber ich besaufe mich ja auch nicht jeden Abend, was man von dir offenbar nicht behaupten kann.“

„Ich habe einfach nur mehr Selbstdisziplin und weiß wieviel ich mir erlauben kann, um am nächsten Morgen trotzdem wieder fit zu sein.“

„Kinder seid nett zueinander!“ gab sich Rhys heute von seiner jovialen Seite. 

Azriel saß wie so oft halb in den Schatten versunken und beobachtete die Szene. Als sein Blick mich traf, hob er fragend eine Braue. Wußte er wieder mehr als er zugab? Rhys hatte mir gestern erzählt, dass nur Mor und Amren von unserer Seelenverbindung wußten, aber vielleicht vermutete auch Azriel es. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst der Spionagechef des High Lords. Und wenn Azriel es wußte, dann vielleicht auch Cassian? Meine Blicke huschten von einem zum anderen, aber beide konzentrierten sich scheinbar auf ihre Teller. Stattdessen traf mein Blick den von Rhys. In seinen Augen blitzte ein übermütiges Funkeln und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. Kleine Schauer tanzten über meine Wirbelsäule und ein Ziehen breitete sich in meinem Schoß aus. Nicht schon wieder, ich war doch noch nicht mal richtig wach! 

„Was machst du denn heute vormittag?“ fragte ich ihn, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Az und ich werden den Grenzposten einen Besuch abstatten. Ich will wissen, wer den Angriff gestern verübt hat und woher sie unsere Position kannten.“ In seinen Worten schwangen Autorität und eine kaum überhörbare Drohung mit. Den High Lord des Nachthofs sollte man sich wirklich nicht zum Feind machen. Aber ich bedauerte unsere Angreifer kein bisschen. Sie hatten versucht, uns mit Eschenholzpfeilen zu töten. Sie hatten keine Gnade verdient.

Entschlossen kippte ich meinen Kaffee hinunter, griff zu einem Brötchen und konzentrierte mich aufs Essen. Cassian würde beim Training ebenfalls keine Gnade kennen und ich brauchte die Energie, wenn ich den heutigen Tag überstehen wollte.

…

Das Training mit Cassian im Haus der Winde verlief weniger brutal als erwartet, aber dafür nicht weniger anstrengend. Wir übten heute Gleichgewichtssinn und Koordination, zumindest war das Cassians Definition davon. Er ließ mich immer wieder komplizierte Schrittfolgen wiederholen. Auf dem Boden hatte er dafür eine Art Strickleiter gelegt und während meiner Drehungen und Ausweichbewegungen, musste ich zusätzlich genau auf meine Schritte achten, um nicht versehentlich auf die Seile und Holzstreben zu treten. 

„Schau nicht nach unten, Feyre. In einem echten Kampf hast du auch keine Zeit dafür. Du musst dir deiner Kraft und deiner Umgebung immer genau bewußt sein. Konzentrier dich und lass dich nicht ablenken!“ 

Er hatte leicht reden, aber bei ihm sahen die Bewegungen wirklich immer spielend leicht aus. 

„Als ob das so einfach wäre!“ keuchte ich. 

„Es ist einfach,“ grinste Cassian, „Du bist dir deiner Kraft nur noch nicht bewußt. Das ist übrigens auch Rhysands Meinung“  
Mit der letzten Bemerkung brachte er mich aus dem Konzept, so dass ich auf eine Holzstrebe trat und unwillkürlich strauchelte. Fast wäre ich sehr unelegant auf dem Boden gelandet.“

Cassian grinste sardonisch: „Konzentrier dich und lass dich nicht ablenken!“ 

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, besonders als plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten über uns auftauchte und Rhysand mit seinen mächtigen ausgebreiteten Schwingen direkt vor mir landete.

Rhysands Augen blitzen übermütig: „Bereit für die nächste Runde?“ 

Hatten diese beiden unsterblichen Krieger sich heute gegen mich verschworen? Das hielt man doch im Kopf nicht aus. „Ich gehe duschen“, entschuldigte ich mich schnell und ließ den Meister der Ablenkung und den Grund meiner Ablenkung einfach stehen.


	7. Von Wolken und Flügeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel habe ich gestern spontan runtergeschrieben, das dabei entstandene Intermezzo in den Wolken war für mich selbst überraschend. Eigentlich wollte ich das Treffen von Rhys und Feyre mit Amren beschreiben, aber das ist dann erst im nächsten Kapitel dran. Dafür gibt es heute eine Flugstunde mit Rhysand. Wie immer freue ich mich über Euer Feedback zur Geschichte.

Kapitel 7: Von Wolken und Flügeln 

Feyre:

Frisch geduscht und mit neuem Selbstvertrauen kehrte ich in den Kampfring zurück. Ich hatte meine durchgeschwitzte Trainingskleidung gegen saubere eingetauscht und die Haare neu geflochten. 

Rhys und Cassian waren in ein Gespräch über die illyrianischen Heerlager vertieft und Cassian schien sich über irgendetwas ziemlich zu ärgern. Ich hörte Rhys darauf erwidern: „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich Lord Devlon bald mal wieder persönlich einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht sollten wir alle gehen.“ 

„Ich auch?“ hörte ich mich fragen.

Rhys musterte mich kurz und lächelte dann: „Ja unbedingt. Wir brechen übermorgen auf, nach dem Fest der fallenden Sterne.“ Er nickte Cassian noch einmal zu und streckte dann auffordernd die Hand nach mir aus. „Bist du bereit Feyre?“

Bei seinem Ton war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich nur den Flug meinte. War ich bereit? Wir würden Amren besuchen und worum sich das Gespräch dort drehen würde, war mir auch klar. Das Seelenband. Gestern war ich betrunken gewesen, das hatte es irgendwie leichter gemacht. Heute im nüchternen Lichte des Tages erschien alles viel komplizierter und folgenschwerer. Ich sah auf seine ausgestreckte Hand und ergriff sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er mich hoch und schoß mit mir in den Himmel. Seine Hände unter meinem Rücken und Beinen, hielten mich sicher und fest. Instinktiv schlang ich zusätzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und spürte dabei Rhysands Erheiterung. Sie war wie der wärmende Schutzschild, der uns umhüllte, als Velaris unter uns immer kleiner wurde und der Blick darauf schließlich durch die mächtigen Berggipfel ersetzt wurde , in deren Schutz die Stadt der Träume errichtet worden war. 

„Ich dachte wir besuchen Amren?“, brachte ich heraus, als Rhys uns in einen sanften Gleitflug brachte und ich wieder zu Atem kam.

„Oh das werden wir auch, aber vorher haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Wir könnten ein paar Übungen machen.“

„Hier oben?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Warum nicht. Hier sind wir ungestört.“ Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Und keine Angst wegen der Angreifer, wir befinden uns immer noch innerhalb der peripheren Schutzzauber um die Stadt, naja eigentlich darüber.“

„Was für Übungen schweben dir denn vor? Hier oben?“

„Oh ich könnte dich fallen lassen und du teilst den Wind, während des freien Falles.“ Rhysands Stimme klang völlig ernst und sachlich. Nur das Funkeln in seinen violetten Augen verriet mir, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!“

„Hm, bist du dir da so sicher, Feyre?“ War ich das? Rhys hatte mich schon oft ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Allein die Geschichte mit der Weberin...! Und doch war ich mir sicher, dass er mich diesmal nur aus der Reserve locken wollte.

„Musst du dich immer wie ein Arsch benehmen, Rhysand?“

Rhys lachte schallend. „Ja, das ist die Feyre, wie ich sie liebe. Und ich hatte schon Sorge, dass du dich nach gestern abend nicht mehr traust, mir die Meinung zu sagen.“

Ich versuchte, ein böses Gesicht zu machen, aber er grinste nur, beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Keine Angst Feyre Darling, ich würde dich niemals fallen lassen. Und wenn, dann würde ich dich kurz über dem Boden wieder auffangen.“

Ich versuchte ihn zu boxen, aber er lachte nur noch mehr. Mir war selbst klar, dass es äußerst dämlich wäre, hier in der Luft einen Kampf mit ihm anzufangen. Aber da kam mir eine bessere Idee. Ich ließ meine Hand wie gestern zum Ansatz seiner Flügel wandern und streichelte sanft darüber. Rhys sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Lass das, Feyre!“ drohte er mit seidiger Stimme.

„Und warum?“ fragte ich ebenso seidig, während ich meine Finger provozierend weiter über die feine Membran wandern ließ.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!“

„Also du darfst damit drohen, mich fallen zu lassen, aber ich darf nicht mal deine Flügel berühren?“ Und dabei streichelte ich ihn weiter, denn die glatte und seidige Haut fühlte sich irgendwie verführerisch gut an.

„Oh du kannst sie schon berühren Feyre Darling, wenn du es darauf anlegst, dass ich die Beherrschung verliere. Aber genausogut könntest du auch einen anderen Körperteil von mir streicheln.“ 

„Oh“, erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück und legte sie wieder brav um seine Schultern. „Ist das wirklich so intensiv?“ fragte ich zögernd.

„Wenn du sie berührst, ja.“ Er gab ein Geräusch zwischen Seufzen und Schnauben von sich und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er mich mit hochgezogener Braue fixierte. „Also können wir jetzt weitermachen.“

„Ja Mylord,“ grinste ich.

„Angesichts deiner Frechheiten, fällt mir doch spontan die richtige Übung für dich ein. Weißt du was thermische Aufwinde sind?“

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nutzt du das, wenn du die Flügel ausbreitest, ohne sie zu bewegen?“

„In der Tat, es gibt hier oben mehrere Luftschichten. Vereinfacht gesagt, sinkt kalte Luft ab, während wärmere aufsteigt. Diese aufsteigende Luft wird auch als thermischer Aufwind bezeichnet und ermöglicht es uns ohne Kraftanstrengung Höhe zu gewinnen, indem wir einfach mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf dem Wind gleiten. Illyrianer können diese Aufwinde zu einem gewissen Grad lenken oder sogar selbst erzeugen und genau das wirst du jetzt üben.“

Im selben Moment kühlte die Luft um uns merklich ab, so dass ich fröstelte und wir verloren zunehmend an Höhe. 

„Manchmal tut eine kleine Abkühlung doch richtig gut, nicht wahr?“ Rhysand grinste boshaft. „Also: Um wieder Aufwind zu erzeugen, musst du die Luft unter uns langsam erwärmen.“

„Und wie?“

„Nutze die Kraft des Herbsthofes um Wärme zu erzeugen, konzentriere dich auf eine Luftmasse unter uns und stell dir vor, wie sie sich leicht erwärmt und uns wie eine Seifenblase trägt. Und dann beschleunige sie mit deinem Willen, so gewinnen wir Höhe.“

Ich versuchte, mich auf eine Luftmasse unter uns zu konzentrieren, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn wir verloren ja ständig an Höhe. 

„Siehst du die kleine Cumuluswolke dort vorne, unter uns?“

„Ja“

„Unter solchen Wolken existieren meist schon thermische Aufwinde, versuche die Luft weiter zu erwärmen und in unsere Richtung zu lenken.“ Seine Worte klangen ruhig und gelassen.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Wolke und hielt mich gleichzeitig an Rhysands Schultern fest, denn der allmähliche Höhenverlust wirkte auf mich alles andere als beruhigend, besonders, wenn ich nach unten schaute und die spitzen Berggipfel immer   
näherkommen sah. Ich versuchte Hitze in der Luft unter der Wolke zu erzeugen, aber nichts passierte und wenn ich unsere Geschwindigkeit richtig einschätzte, würden wir bereits zu tief gesunken sein, bevor uns der Aufwind erreichte. Ich griff in die Quelle meiner Magie und spürte, wie das Feuer in mir sich unter der Wolke materialisierte – und dann explodierte.

Eine Flammenkugel zischte an uns vorbei. 

Einige Funken züngelten dabei über einen undurchdringlichen Schutzschild, den Rhysand geistesgegenwärtig errichtet haben musste.

Rhys lachte leise „Ich sagte erwärmen, nicht in Brand setzen!“ 

Er schlug jetzt doch mit den Flügeln und wir gewannen wieder Höhe. „Pass auf, ich zeige es dir,“ raunte er mir zu. Und plötzlich umwehte uns ein warmer, nach Bergblumen duftender Wind, der uns in die Höhe trug. Unter uns sah ich die Gipfel der mächtigen Berge, die Velaris umgaben und in der Ferne das Meer. Es war ein unglaublich schöner Anblick, voller Ruhe und Erhabenheit.

„So und jetzt du! An Berghängen existieren ganz natürliche Auf- und Abwinde. Versuche einfach einen davon zu uns umzulenken. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht erstmal ohne Erwärmung.“

Wieder konzentrierte ich mich und diesmal fiel es mir leichter. Ich konnte den Wind fühlen, wie er an den Berghängen sang und rauschte, auf der einen Seite hinauf und an der anderen wieder hinunterströmte. Ich streckte meinen Willen danach aus und lenkte ihn zu uns. 

Rhysand breitete die Flügel aus und wir umrundeten im Gleitflug einen der mächtigen Gipfel. „Gut gemacht.“ lobte er. „Und jetzt gleich nochmal!“

Nach fünfzehn Minuten war ich erschöpfter und ausgelaugter, als nach zwei Stunden Training mit Cassian und das brachte ich Rhys gegenüber auch lautstark zum Ausdruck.

„Ich hab dich doch gewarnt, dass ich fordernd sein kann. Oder dachtest du, das beschränkt sich nur auf horizontale Aktivitäten?“ Er grinste und war zu seinem üblichen neckenden Ton zurückgekehrt.

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich müde bin. Wenn du im Bett genauso rücksichtslos bist, wir beim Training, dann kannst du alle weiteren Entwicklungen sofort wieder vergessen!“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, die ich noch immer umklammert hielt und sah mich amüsiert an. „Auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst Feyre, aber nach meiner bisherigen Erfahrung wächst du meist dann über dich hinaus, wenn man dich richtig fordert. Und ich beziehe mich hier ausdrücklich nur auf das Training.“

Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn ich allerdings spekulieren müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass diese Regel auch auf dein Liebesleben anwendbar ist. Aber wenn du das nicht herausfinden möchtest….“

„…nun hier oben jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Er lachte. „Für heute hast du Glück. Amren erwartet uns und wir müssen zurück.“

Ich kicherte und gestattete mir, den Flug einfach nur zu genießen. Und Rhysands Nähe, wenn ich ehrlich war. Diese körperliche Nähe und der Schlagabtausch zwischen uns war…anregend. Ich fühlte mich trotz der Erschöpfung herrlich lebendig. 

Wir sanken wieder tiefer und hinter dem nächsten Gipfel erblickte ich Velaris, das leuchtende Juwel des Nachthofs in all seinen Farben. Als wir über der Stadt kreisten, hörte ich auf einmal Rhysands Gedankenstimme in meinem Geist. 

-eine Übung muss ich dir aber doch noch zeigen, Liebes!

-warum sprichst du in Gedanken zu mir? Uns hört doch hier oben keiner.

-weil es gleich so laut wird, dass du mich sonst nicht verstehen würdest, Feyre.

Rhysands violette Augen blitzten durchtrieben. Das war meine einzige Warnung, bevor er die Flügel einklappte und wir in die Tiefe stürzten. Ich schrie und klammerte mich an ihn, aber Rhys lachte nur und ich hörte seine mentale Stimme trotz des Windes.

-falls du einmal aus großer Höhe abstürzen solltest, dann teile einfach den Wind, Feyre. 

Und mit einem Mal war das Rauschen vorbei und Rhys landete lässig mit mir zusammen in einer Seitenstraße von Velaris. Ich atmete zitternd einmal durch. Rhys setzte mich vorsichtig ab und hielt mich noch einen Moment, bis meine wackeligen Beine sich wieder an den Boden gewöhnt hatten. 

„Hättest Du mir das nicht auch einfach sagen können?“

„Doch, aber das wäre weniger einprägsam und wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?

„Und dein Spaß besteht darin, mich zum Schreien zu bringen?!“

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das hast du jetzt gesagt Liebes. Wollen wir? Rhys bot mir galant seinen Arm und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter. Ich würde es ja nie zugeben, aber der Flug hatte mir Spaß gemacht, selbst der Sturzflug. Flügel waren wirkliche eine interessante Sache, in vielerlei Hinsicht.


End file.
